Un passé magique
by ahotep84
Summary: Deux persos débarquent à Beacon Hills en droite ligne du futur de nos héros...
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle histoire qui démarre sur un tout autre thème en lien avec ma fic La liste.

**Prologue**

Stiles était anéanti si le jeune homme qui se tenait dans la pièce à côté venait à mourir jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. L'attente lui était insupportable et c'était pareil pour la personne qui se tenait assis près de lui. Ils se dressèrent tous deux à la vue de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Deux hommes apparurent sur le seuil.

Stiles : Comment va-t-il , docteur Deaton ?

Deaton : Je… j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…

Homme : Non, il n'est pas, je refuse…

Stiles : Nate attend.

Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà précipité dans la chambre faisant fi des personnes qui l'entouraient. Stiles regarda les 2 autres hommes, puis se précipita dans les bras de …

Stiles : Derek, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort. Je t'en supplie. Toi, tu as bien survécu à une balle d'aconit-tue-loup alors pourquoi pas lui.

Derek : Stiles, la balle était très près du cœur. Le temps qu'on arrive ici, la contamination était déjà très évoluée.

Stiles _pleurant dans son cou _: Il ne méritait pas ça, ce n'est pas juste.

Dans la chambre, Nate se tenait au chevet d'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui, il serrait sa main très fort dans l'espoir de lui donner un peu de sa force pour lui permettre de survivre.

Nate : T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Pas maintenant, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Je suis là près de toi, Teddy.

Intérieurement, il se remémora les deux derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Il avait le sentiment qu'un siècle avait eu lieu. Mais ça remontait à bien plus tard, à 26 ans dans l'avenir pour être exact.

**Deux mois plus tôt, vingt six ans dans l'avenir**

C'était le grand jour, ils avaient dû attendre leur majorité pour pouvoir réaliser leur projet. Leurs parents n'étaient pas foncièrement opposés à leur volonté mais l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage d'au moins l'un d'entre eux.

Stiles _prenant Teddy dans ses bras _: Fais attention à toi. Tu sais que nous t'aimons mon chéri.

Teddy : Je t'aime aussi papa.

Derek se dirigea à son tour vers son fils.

Derek : N'oublies pas tout ce que je t'ai appris. Veilles sur l'autre idiot. Tu le connais, il est très doué pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Teddy : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien retenu tes leçons.

Il savait que son autre père n'était pas très démonstratif alors lorsqu'il l'entraîna dans une accolade puissante, il resta un instant les bras ballants avant de répondre à son tour à l'étreinte.

Derek _murmurant à son oreille _: Je t'aime mon fils.

Quelques instants plus tard les deux jeunes gens disparurent dans un éclair de lumière blanche…

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà j'entame le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 1 : Premiers pas dans le passé**

Quelques instants plus tard les deux jeunes gens disparurent dans un éclair de lumière blanche. Le masque joyeux de Stiles se fissura à cet instant, tout ce qu'il avait voulu cacher à son fils de ses inquiétudes se retranscrivait sur son visage.

Derek : Ca ne sert à rien de réagir comme ça.

Stiles _hurlant _: Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire. De toute façon, ton manque de sensibilité a toujours été un problème.

Derek : C'est vraiment ce que tu penses.

Le silence venant de la part de Stiles valait tous les mots. Derek sortit de la pièce et quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait derrière lui. C'est seulement à cet instant que Stiles réagit se rendant compte de l'horreur des paroles qu'il avait lancé au visage de son mari. Il se lança à sa recherche et n'eut que peu de doute sur l'endroit où le trouver.

Pénétrant dans les bois, il s'enfonça profondément à l'intérieur retrouvant rapidement la direction de la clairière qu'il avait parcouru depuis de nombreuses années. Arrivé là-bas, il vit Derek agenouillé, recueilli devant les tombes de sa famille. Il s'avança à son tour et se recueillit silencieusement. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi. D'un commun accord, chacun d'eux avait décidé depuis bien longtemps de laisser leurs soucis et leurs disputes de côté quand ils étaient sir la tombe de leurs parents.

Plus tard, ils se rendirent dans un lieu connu d'eux seuls. Stiles était gêné par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait dit mais ne savait comment aborder la situation. C'est finalement Derek qui se lança.

Derek : Pardon.

Trop surpris pour répondre, Stiles resta bouche bée laissant Derek poursuivre.

Derek : Je sais que lorsque tu as accepté de m'épouser, je t'avais promis de me montrer plus ouvert, de dire mes sentiments mais je me rends compte que…

Stiles : Chut, ne dis rien. Je suis navré de la façon dont je t'ai parlé. C'est la tristesse qui m'a fait dire des bêtises. Tu n'es pas insensible. Tu me prouves tes sentiments tous les jours même si ce n'est pas par les mots. Teddy et moi, nous savons très bien que tu nous aimes.

Derek _gardant les yeux baissés _: Mais…

Stiles : Je sais ce que tu crains. Ce qu'il verra là-bas ne changera rien à ces sentiments pour toi. Tu n'es et n'as jamais été un monstre. Tu t'es juste égaré à un moment et je sais que tu regrettes la façon dont l'histoire s'est déroulée. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il le reconnaîtra. C'est ton fils, il ne te détestera pas.

Stiles le prit alors dans une étreinte emprunte de douceur. Il le savait, Derek conservait les cicatrices de son passé douloureux. Il s'était construit une carapace qu'il avait laissé lentement se dissoudre depuis sa rencontre ave Stiles. Malheureusement, toute médaille à son revers, la disparition de cette carapace avait fait revenir à la surface, une fragilité et un manque d'assurance qui surgissait dans les moments les plus inattendus. Et dans ces cas-la, il n'y avait que Stiles qui pouvait voir le masque se fissurer.

Stiles : Je t'aime Derek quoi qu'il arrive.

Derek : Je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, et en y regardant de plus près on pouvait voir les larmes couler le long des joues de Derek. Tous les deux n'ignoraient pas que les épreuves qui attendaient leur fils seraient difficiles à vivre mais ils savaient qu'il saurait surmonter les épreuves qui se dresseraient sur leur chemin.

**Vingt-six ans plus tôt, Beacon Hills.**

Une lumière blanche projeta deux jeunes gens. Teddy mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et à réaliser à l'époque dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis il chercha Nate du regard. Celui-ci était allongé au sol face contre terre.

Teddy : Nate, est ce que ça va ?

Seul, le silence lui répondit. Il s'approcha de son ami de plus en plus inquiet de l'absence de réponse de son meilleur ami. Il tendit la main pour effleurer son épaule l'appelant doucement. Il fut projeté au sol, Nate au-dessus de lui, lui maintenant les bras.

Nate : Je t'ai bien eu.

Teddy : Espèce de tricheur. Tu m'as eu par surprise.

Nate : Mauvais perdant, je veux que tu reconnaisses que j'ai gagné.

Teddy : Tu as triché, ce n'est pas une vraie victoire.

Nate : Reconnais-le ou je ne te relâche pas.

Teddy : Jamais et tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux la position est plutôt…

Nate : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

Teddy : Relèves-toi.

Nate : Hors de question.

Teddy : Regardes la lune et regardes où on est.

Nate : Merde, il faut qu'on se casse avant de finir en pâté pour loup-garou.

Teddy : Plutôt éviter de se faire remarquer moins d'une heure après notre arrivée. Il faut retrouver la civilisation au plus vite.

Ils commencèrent donc leur cheminement rapide mais ils sentirent rapidement une présence qui les observait. Sans rien laisser transparaître, ils se comprirent d'un regard ralentissant progressivement le rythme de leur marche avant de prendre en tenaille leur adversaire.

Teddy : Montrez-vous, vous êtes pris au piège.

C'est là qu'une tête féminine à l'opulente chevelure blond vénitien apparue derrière un bosquet. Seul, le visage, le cou et les épaules de la jeune femme était apparent et ceux-ci était vierge de tout vêtement.

Jeune femme : Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'arrêter de me regarder comme si je venais de mars ? Et accepteriez-vous de me prêter quelque chose avant que je ne meure de froid.

Nate : Vous êtes toute… Toute…

Jeune femme : Nue et le mot que tu cherches mon grand.

Teddy avait déjà retiré sa veste la tendant à la jeune femme en la regardant dans les yeux.

Jeune femme : L'un de vous deux a un cerveau et sait le faire fonctionner. Espérons que ça finisse par déteindre sur l'autre.

Tous deux n'ignoraient pas qui étaient la personne vêtue d'une simple veste qui se tenait en face d'eux. Teddy avait longtemps entendu son père vanté la beauté pour exaspérer son autre père. Ils ne l'avaient rencontré que de très rares fois au cours de ces dernières années. Lydia avait rejoint Jackson en Angleterre dès qu'elle avait atteint sa majorité. Ils s'étaient tous les deux construits une vie bien à eux loin de la meute car ils avaient trop souffert des évènements de Beacon Hills. Lydia était devenue chercheuse à l'université et Jackson quant à lui après un break à cause de sa condition de loup-garou avait repris ses études et était devenu ingénieur. Par choix, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas avoir d'enfant craignant de transmettre à celui-ci la condition de loup-garou. Ils revenaient de temps en temps, pour des vacances mais ne restaient jamais plus de deux semaines.

Teddy : Je m'appelle Théo et voici Nathan. On va vous ramener à la civilisation.

Lydia : Lydia Martin. Et oui, j'espère que vous savez où vous allez.

Teddy : Ne vous en faites pas, on a un excellent sens de l'orientation.

La moue dubitative de la jeune femme était extrêmement agaçante. Soudain aux aguets, Teddy leur fit signe de se taire. Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de pas et le feu de torche électrique. Teddy le vit en premier, son grand père le shérif de Beacon Hills.

Shérif Stilinski : Shérif de Beacon Hills, on ne bouge plus.

Nate : Pour ce qui est de faire une arrivée discrète…

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris avec le chapitre précédent, cette histoire suivra la saison 2 avec quelques spoilers de la saison 3 via quelques allusions de Nate et de Teddy.

**Chapitre 2 : Première rencontre mouvementée**

Shérif Stilinski : Shérif de Beacon Hills, on ne bouge plus.

Nate : Pour ce qui est de faire une arrivée discrète, c'est une réussite.

Teddy : Tu crois que c'était vraiment prévu. Je suis peut être intelligent mais je ne m'appelle pas Trelawney.

Lydia : Dites les comiques, j'aimerais bien quitter les bois avant de mourir gelée. Ils ne m'ont pas fait de mal shérif, ce sont eux qui m'ont trouvé.

Shérif : Très bien, on va te ramener chez toi. Vous deux, vous allez me suivre pour interrogatoire.

Ils suivirent le shérif, non sans un léger sourire aux lèvres. En effet, Teddy reconnaissait au ton de la voix de son grand-père cherchait plus à les impressionner qu'à vouloir les envoyer en prison. C'était le ton qu'il employait lorsque plus petit Teddy et Nate faisaient des bêtises. Talent naturel ou longue pratique de la justice, le shérif avait le don d'extirper la vérité sans avoir l'air de rien. Après plusieurs minutes de marche à travers bois, ils gagnèrent enfin la route.

Voix : Papa, tu as retrouvé Lydia. Lydia, tu n'as rien, ça va… Tu es sur…

Le flot de parole ininterrompu du jeune homme qui se tenait face à eux ne surprit pas les deux jeunes gens qui connaissaient fort bien Stiles. Bien qu'à leur époque, il se soit calmé, il lui arrivait encore dans un moment de stress de débiter un flot continu de parole. Dans ces moments-là, seul Derek était capable de l'interrompre, par une remarque bien sentie ou par un baiser.

Stiles : Qui sait, ces deux-là ?

Shérif : On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici, je croyais t'avoir dit de rentrer à la maison.

Résigné, cependant, il demanda à un de ses collègues de raccompagner la jeune Lydia chez elle. Et sans lui donner plus d'explication, exigea de son fils qu'il l'accompagne au poste. Dans le véhicule, le silence était lourd entre les passagers et le conducteur. Arrivés au poste, le shérif les conduisit directement à son bureau, oubliant la présence de son fils.

Shérif : Bien, je veux vos papiers d'identité, noms et adresse

Teddy : Je m'appelle Théodore William Ashworth, j'ai dix huit ans et je viens d'Oxford Angleterre.

Nate : Nathaniel David Clemens, dix-huit ans Oxford Angleterre.

Shérif : Et comment êtes vous venus ici ?

Teddy : En avion.

Shérif : Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas en volant sur un balai. Je vous prie de ne pas me prendre pour un idiot.

Le petit sourire entendu entre Teddy et Nate passa cependant totalement inaperçu aux yeux su shérif lorsqu'il parla de balai.

Teddy : Nous avons été admis Harvard à la rentrée de septembre. Cependant, il nous faut pour cela passer notre diplôme de fin d'étude aux Etats Unis.

Shérif : Quel moyen de transport utilisez-vous et comment avez-vous atterri dans les bois en pleine nuit ?

Teddy : Et bien, nous sommes venus ici en stop. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de payer une location de voiture. Et la location que nous avons prise, ne commence que dans 72 heures. Donc nous avions décidé de camper dans les bois pour cette nuit puis reprendre notre retour vers Beacon Hills.

Le shérif était totalement ahuri, aux vues du tampon sur leurs passeports, ces deux jeunes gens avaient parcouru 400 kilomètres en 2 jours, en faisant du stop et de la marche. Il ne pouvait cependant rien retenir à leur encontre pour le moment. La jeune Martin avait certifié que ces jeunes gens l'avaient aidé et il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas la croire.

Shérif : Si je comprends bien, vous restez 4 mois ici, le temps de passer votre diplôme et où emménagerez vous ?

Teddy : L'appartement au-dessus de la clinique vétérinaire.

Shérif : Très bien pour cette nuit, je vous propose de dormir à mon domicile. Pour demain, je me rendrais auprès du docteur Deaton pour voir s'il peut vous attribuer le logement un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Teddy : En gros, vous croyez en notre innocence mais vous préférez un œil sur nous. Pas de problème, aux vues des endroits où nous avons dormi ces dernières nuits.

Les deux jeunes gens récupérèrent leurs affaires et en sortant du bureau ne manquèrent pas de noter que Stiles tentait de faire sa moue de parfait de petit innocent qui ne trompait personne et surtout pas son père.

Shérif : Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Je sais très bien que tu as laissé tes oreilles et que tu es parfaitement au courant que nous avons des invités cette nuit. Inutile de traîner plus longtemps. Au fait, je vous présente mon curieux de fils Stiles. Stiles, voici Nathaniel et Théodore.

Les présentations ainsi faites, ils gagnèrent rapidement la maison des Stilinski. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une solution pour la nuit. Les Stilinski n'ayant pas de chambre d'ami, le canapé convertible fut rapidement déplié et le lit fait. Epuisés par les évènements, la maisonnée s'endormit sans demander son reste. Il n'y a que Teddy qui entendant des bruits au petit matin put saluer le shérif avant que ce dernier ne parte au travail. Se levant le plus doucement possible, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où ce dernier se préparait un café.

Shérif : Désolé si je vous ai réveillé.

Teddy : Ne vous en faites pas, si ce n'est pas vous, j'aurais été réveillé par mon horloge interne d'ici moins d'un quart d'heure.

Shérif : Vous vous levez toujours aussi tôt.

Teddy : C'est une habitude que j'ai prise avec mon père, un moment privilégié que nous passons ensemble à courir ou toute autre activité sportive.

Le shérif repensait lui-même, aux soirées durant lesquelles son fils et lui se consacraient à des enquêtes. L'esprit et l'intelligence de son fils ont toujours été un atout majeur dans nombre de ses enquêtes.

Shérif : J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé votre ami.

Teddy : Oh non, je vous rassure même une masse ne le réveillerait pas. Il ne faut pas compter à ce qu'il soit opérationnel avant au minimum 9 heures alors imaginez ce que ça donne en cours.

Shérif : Qu'allez-vous faire en attendant que votre ami se réveille car Stiles n'est pas non plus matinal ?

Teddy : Je pensais aller faire un petit jogging.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il revint de sa course, il était complètement détendu et reposé. Nate n'hésiterait pas à lui dire qu'il était fou de courir de si bonne heure, ce dernier n'était toujours pas réveillé. Il choisit donc de prendre une bonne douche avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner sachant que l'estomac sur patte qui lui servait de meilleur ami alléché par l'odeur viendrait en mode radar prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ce fut le cas lorsqu'il entama la cuisson des œufs brouillés et du bacon, deux têtes à moitié endormies pointèrent le bout de leur nez sur le seuil de la cuisine.

Nate :'Lut

Stiles : B'jour.

Teddy : Ami du jour, bonjour. Je vois que j'ai trouvé une deuxième personne qui n'est pas du matin. J'ai croisé ton père ce matin. Ca ne te déranges pas di je te tutoie.

Stiles : Pas de problème Théodore.

Teddy : Evites Théodore, je préfère Théo ou Ted. Pareil pour mon pote, il préfère Nathan. Ton père nous parviendra quand il aura des nouvelles du docteur Deaton.

Stiles : Ok, dis c'est mon père qui t'a réveillé ?

Nate : Non, il se lève comme les poules à mon grand désespoir quand on partage la même chambre.

Teddy : Désolé si je n'ai pas les habitudes d'une marmotte.

Nate : Et moi les habitudes d'un lève-tôt.

Stiles : Temps mort, vous êtes toujours comme ça prêts à vous sauter à la gorge.

Les deux compères se regardèrent sérieusement puis éclatèrent de rire.

Stiles : D'accord dans quoi je suis encore tombé.

Teddy : T'inquiètes pas la plupart des gens ont du mal à nous suivre.

Nate : On a des caractères à l'opposé l'un de l'autre ce qui ne nous empêche pas cependant d'être les meilleurs amis. Comme nos pères l'étaient avant nous, on se connaît depuis le berceau et nous avons fait toutes nos études ensembles.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter tranquillement à la maison attendant le coup de fil du shérif. Ce n'est que vers 11 heures que l'appel arriva. Arrivant devant chez le vétérinaire, Stiles ne remarqua pas le mouvement de recul quasi imperceptible de l'un de ses 2 compagnons à la vue des deux personnes qui se tenaient sur le perron.

Stiles : Scott, mon pote, tu bosses aujourd'hui…

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

Un nouveau chapitre arrive, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas**

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter tranquillement à la maison attendant le coup de fil du shérif. Ce n'est que vers 11 heures que l'appel arriva. Arrivant devant chez le vétérinaire, Stiles ne remarqua pas le mouvement de recul quasi imperceptible de l'un de ses 2 compagnons à la vue des deux personnes qui se tenaient sur le perron.

Stiles : Scott, mon pote, tu bosses aujourd'hui.

Deaton : Et oui mon grand, je le fais travailler comme un forçat. Si nous passions aux présentations. Je suis le docteur Deaton votre propriétaire.

Teddy : Théodore Ashworth et Nathaniel Clemens.

Stiles : Et le mal poli qui ne se présente pas est Scott McCall accessoirement mon meilleur ami. Dis bonjour, montres leur que tu n'es pas un animal sauvage.

Scott _l'air renfrogné _: Bonjour.

C'est tout ce qu'ils purent obtenir de lui. Nate, Teddy et Deaton abandonnèrent les deux amis pour visiter l'appartement. Celui-ci était de taille modeste comportant deux chambres séparées et une grande pièce faisant office de salon, salle à manger et cuisine.

Deaton : J'espère que ça vous convient. Vous avez un visuel sur l'ensemble de la rue, des appareils de surveillance à l'extérieur. Au rez de chaussée du bois protecteur.

Teddy : C'est parfait.

Deaton : Vous êtes en sécurité ici, vous pouvez rester autant de temps que cela vous sera nécessaire. Maintenant, je vous laisse vous installer.

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, Stiles et Scott étaient restés dehors, Stiles s'inquiétant pour son ami. En effet, même depuis que ce dernier s'était transformé en loup-garou, il ne l'avait jamais vu se montrer aussi hostile envers quelqu'un surtout une personne qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec de parfaits inconnus de surcroît.

Scott : Je ne me l'explique pas moi-même. Y a quelque chose chez ces mecs qui ne me plait pas du tout.

Stiles : Quoi tu te sens menacer, ce sont des loups comme toi.

Scott : Non, je n'ai rien senti de tel mais ils ne sentent pas l'humain classique non plus.

Stiles : Quelle est leur odeur ?

Scott : C'est indéfinissable comme si l'un d'eux portait une empreinte qui me hérisse littéralement.

Stiles : Lequel des deux ?

Scott : Je ne sais pas, ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que je puisse le dire.

Stiles : Il faut prévenir Derek. En attendant, je garderai un œil sur eux.

Scott : Non mais ça va pas, tu veux risquer ta vie c'est ça.

Stiles : Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient un danger immédiat. Allez, viens avec moi, on va voir si on peut en apprendre un peu plus en discutant avec eux.

Scott : Vas y toi. Moi, je ne finis pas avant midi chez Deaton. Viens me récupérer pour déjeuner si tu en as envie.

Stiles s'en alla en marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Les bruits provenant de l'appartement signalaient que l'emménagement avait commencé. Il frappa donc à la porte avec une certaine force pour se faire entendre car ils avaient mis également de la musique en route. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Nate, il resta un instant bloqué face à lui comme si quelque chose en Nate lui donnait un sentiment de déjà vu. Ce sentiment se dissipa cependant bien vite et à l'invitation du jeune homme, il pénétra donc dans l'appartement.

Stiles : J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

Nate : Non ne t'en fais pas, nous n'avions que très peu d'affaire à ranger. Ce sera très rapide. Assieds-toi si tu veux.

Stiles : Merci.

Nate : Il y a une épicerie dans le coin ? Parce que pour l'instant, le frigo et les placards sonnent creux.

Stiles : Si vous voulez, je peux vous conduire au centre commercial. Ce sera plus simple pour les grosses courses. Ensuite, oui vous pourrez utiliser l'épicerie du coin pour les petites courses.

Teddy _sortant de la chambre _: Merci de ta proposition, ce serait sympa. Ton pote et toi, ça vous dit qu'on déjeune ensemble. Vous pourrez ainsi nous faire passer un interrogatoire en règle.

Stiles en resta un instant bouche bée face à la perspicacité des deux amis.

Teddy : Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour savoir que vous avez des doutes à notre sujet. Et si je n'en étais pas sûr jusqu'à présent le regard de ton pote Scott nous a lancé, ne laissait pas la place au doute.

Stiles : Par…

Nate : Les excuses sont inutiles, je comprends aux vues de l'endroit de notre première rencontre, il y a de quoi s'interroger.

Stiles : Je ne…

Teddy : Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends très bien. Alors, ok pour le déjeuner.

Stiles : Pas de problème.

La fin de la matinée passa rapidement permettant, c'est dans une bonne humeur relative que les 3 jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le cabinet vétérinaire. Ils récupérèrent Scott qui restait cependant sur ses gardes. Le silence était pesant dans la voiture même les quelques réflexions de Stiles pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère ne faisaient pas mouche. Arrivés au centre commercial, rien n'avait changé au plus grand désespoir de Stiles qui trouvait la situation totalement absurde.

Teddy : Ecoutes Stiles, il vaudrait peut être mieux que nous nous sépa…

Stiles : Hors de question. Je ne vous connais pas, on vient à peine de se rencontrer mais je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous lie. Je sais ça peut paraître ridicule mais c'est ainsi. Scott, tu vas arrêter de faire ta mauvaise tête et nous allons déjeuner tranquillement. Et pas de discussion possible sinon je mords.

Les 3 autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, chacun d'eux savait que bien que Stiles n'ait aucun pouvoir surnaturel, il était capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ils se rendirent donc dans le petit resto italien du centre commercial. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin relativement reculé de l'établissement pour profiter de la tranquillité et ainsi parler en toute discrétion.

Scott : Pourquoi vous débarquez à Beacon Hills ?

Stiles : Ce que Scott veut dire de façon moins brutal c'est comment avez-vous choisi notre ville ? Beacon Hills n'est pas vraiment la ville la plus connue pour son lycée.

Nate : En quoi ça vous regarde ?

Teddy : Non mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Disons que nous avons besoin de nous mettre au vert quelques temps. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en nous, vous pouvez faire confiance en Deaton, il ne nous aurait pas accepté chez lui si nous étions un risque pour votre meute.

Stiles et Scott en restèrent un instant bouche bée. Comment deux parfaits étrangers pouvaient connaître la réalité de la meute.

Teddy : Il y a plus de chose dans le ciel et sur la terre Horatio…

Stiles : Shakespeare et bien rien de moins que ça. Bon, j'accepte de ne pas poser trop de question pour l'instant mais attendez-vous à recevoir une visite de la part de l'alpha.

Teddy : C'est une menace ?

Stiles : Disons plutôt que je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez amocher.

Teddy : C'est… _Réfléchissant _: Gentil, enfin je crois.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, Teddy et Nate se couchèrent tôt cette nuit-là. Pourtant, au milieu de la nuit, Teddy se relevant pour boire un verre d'eau s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul debout.

Teddy : Nate, je croyais que tu étais crevé.

Le visage ravagé par les larmes de son ami lui donna toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. S'approchant de son ami, il le serra dans ses bras.

Teddy : Je sais que c'est difficile mais nous savions tous les deux quand nous avons choisi de retourner dans le passé que rien ne serait simple.

Nate_ le repoussant _: Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Qu'éprouverais-tu si tu rencontrais ton père et qu'il te détestait ?

Le regard blessé que son ami lui lança lui fit immédiatement regretter ses paroles. Bien qu'il ait été élevé par Stiles et Derek, Teddy avait perdu ses parents biologiques alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Avant que ce dernier retourne dans sa chambre, il le retint par le bras.

Nate : Excuses-moi, je suis un crétin.

Teddy _faisant mine de réfléchir _: Bien sur que je te pardonne. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi.

Nate : Je ne pensais pas que ça le serait autant. Revoir mon père, mort quand j'avais 3 ans…

Teddy _le serrant _: Ca va aller, tu n'es pas s…

Des bruits leur parvenaient du rez de chaussée…


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre avant un nouvel O.S qui racontera cette fois la mort de Scott.

**Chapitre 4 : Première pleine lune**

Nate : Je ne pensais pas que ça le serait autant. Revoir mon père, mort quand j'avais 3 ans…

Teddy _le serrant _: Ca va aller, tu n'es pas s…

Des bruits leur parvenaient du rez de chaussée. A plus de onze heures du soir, tous deux se doutaient que ce n'était pas le docteur Deaton qui était présent. D'un commun accord, silencieusement, ils descendirent récupérant au passage la vieille clé que le Deaton plus âgé leur avait confié. Deux pairs d'yeux jaunes les accueillirent toutes griffes dehors. Ils ne reculèrent pas devant l'assaillant. Celui-ci se heurta de plein fouet à quelque chose qui protégeait les deux jeunes gens, il tomba sur le sol inconscient.

Teddy : Conduisons le en haut, le sol n'est pas un endroit très confortable pour finir la nuit.

Nate : Tu crois qu'il en a pour aussi longtemps que ça.

Teddy : Je vais tout faire pour car les prochains jours ne vont pas l'épargner.

Nate : Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut.

Teddy : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout un stock de ce qui n'est pas périssable. Il faudra par contre que j'aille faire quelques achats pour les produits les moins courants.

Nate : On voit le futur maître de potion à l'œuvre.

Ils retournèrent se coucher non sans avoir préalablement installé le jeune homme dans la chambre de Teddy et lui avoir fait avaler une décoction. Voyant son ami, récupérer un oreiller et une couverture, Nate le retint par le bras.

Nate : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Teddy : Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de passer la nuit dans le même lit que lui donc je vais sur le canapé.

Nate : Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, ce sera pas la première fois que nous partagerons le même lit.

Teddy : Alors au lit, je suis crevé.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent le lendemain, même Teddy eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits tant la nuit avait été courte. En effet, malgré la résolution d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, celle de Nate avait été plus qu'agitée, ponctuée de cauchemar. Au final, c'est Teddy qui le prenant dans ses bras était parvenu à l'apaiser. C'est dans cette position qu'il avait trouvé le sommeil et dans celle-ci également qu'il s'était réveillé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait dans cette position mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas eu d'érection. Il avait quasiment dû s'enfuir dans la salle de bain pour ne pas que son ami s'en aperçoive. La douche froide qui avait suivi, lui avait permis de reprendre ses sens et une fois sorti, il avait retrouvé toute son assurance. Il avait même été obligé de secouer Nate qui s'était rendormi.

Il préparait le petit déjeuner quand une tête blonde aux cheveux frisés apparut.

Homme : Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Teddy : Ce serait à nous de poser des questions.

Homme : Nous qui ?

Teddy : Mon colocataire est dans la salle de bain, il ne devrait pas tarder. Je m'appelle Théo.

Homme : Isaac.

Teddy : Et bien, Isaac que faisais-tu dans la clinique vétérinaire ?

Isaac : Je… je cherchais à m'abriter de la pluie.

Teddy : Et tu n'as pas une maison où dormir. Ou tu as l'habitude de squatter les endroits étranges pour dormir.

Isaac : Je…

Voyant le regard de bête traquée du jeune homme, il n'alla pas plus loin dans ses questions.

Teddy : Café ou chocolat chaud ?

Isaac : Pardon ?

Teddy : Tu n'es pas du matin à ce que je vois. Pour le petit déjeuner, tu préfères le café ou le chocolat chaud.

Isaac : Je… inutile de vous déranger, je vais m'en aller.

Teddy : Hors de question que je te laisse t'en aller le ventre vide. Alors, tu t'assois et tu réponds à ma question.

Isaac : Alors ce sera un chocolat merci.

Isaac ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de jeter des regards suspicieux alternant entre la nourriture disposée devant lui et au jeune homme face à lui. En se réveillant un peu plus tôt, dans une chambre inconnue et un lit confortable, il avait été un instant pris de panique. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille après que son père l'ait frappé et qu'il se soit enfui. Il se souvenait avoir trouvé refuge à la clinique vétérinaire puis plus rien.

Isaac : Comment ai-je atterri ici ?

Nate _arrivant _: On t'a découvert cette nuit dans la clinique vétérinaire en dessous. Nous avions entendu du bruit en pénétrant dans la clinique, on t'a trouvé inconscient. Tu ne semblais pas blesser, nous t'avons donc emmené ici et installé dans la chambre de Théo. Au fait, je suis Nathan.

Isaac : Isaac, enchanté.

Cependant, Isaac ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait dans le récit qu'on lui avait fait. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas transformé devant eux et il ne leur avait pas fait de mal. Il finit par engloutir le petit déjeuner servi avec bel appétit. Puis quand vint l'heure de se rendre au lycée, Nate qui était le plus proche en taille et en poids lui prêta des vêtements propres faisant fi de ses protestations. Avant qu'ils n'aient réfléchi au moyen de transport qu'ils allaient utilisé, quelqu'un commençait déjà à frapper à la porte.

Teddy : Stiles que fais-tu ici ?

Stiles : Bonjour à toi aussi Théo.

Teddy : Désolé, j'oublie parfois les règles élémentaires de la politesse. J'aurais le droit à un sermon de mon père s'il savait. Bonjour, entres je t'en prie.

Stiles : Isaac, que fais-tu ici ?

Teddy : Il est venu se protéger de la pluie hier soir. Alors que viens-tu faire dans notre humble demeure ?

Stiles : Sachant que vous n'avez pas de moyen de transport je me propose de vous accompagner jusqu'au lycée. Bien sur, tu es le bienvenu Isaac.

Teddy : Ce sera avec un grand plaisir.

Dans la voiture, le babillage de Stiles avait repris. Contrairement à la veille, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus chaleureuse et détendue que la veille. A leur arrivée au lycée, Scott était déjà présent ce qui rafraîchit immédiatement l'ambiance. Stiles poussa un soupir d'exaspération au visage ferme que montrait son ami.

Stiles : On se rejoint plus tard, il faut que je parle à Scott. Le secrétariat se trouve à droite de l'entrée. On se retrouve à la cafét ce midi.

Teddy : A tout à l'heure alors.

Les trois jeunes gens virent alors Scott et Stiles s'éloigner et vu les gestes de chacun d'eux, le doute n'était pas permis quand au fait que la discussion était animée. Nate, le visage fermé, ce dernier se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment mais une main le retint fermement. Teddy le conduisit ainsi à l'abri des regards.

Teddy _lui relevant la tête _: Hey ! Je t'interdis de désespérer ainsi.

Nate : Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je…

Teddy : Je sais, pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. On s'est toujours compris sans besoin de mots.

Nate : Ouais, c'est bien vrai ça. Ami.

Teddy : Non.

Nate :…

Teddy : Les meilleurs amis. Allez, viens. Espèce d'idiot, tu sais très bien que la journée ne fait que commencer et que celle-ci risque d'être extrêmement compliquée à gérer.

La journée passa rapidement, trop rapidement pour Nate qui ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de grimper en lui quand Teddy et lui durent se séparer pour se rendre chacun de leur côté vers leurs missions respectives.

Nate : Tu es sur qu'on ne devrait pas échanger les rôles.

Teddy : Tu sais très bien que je suis le seul à pouvoir accomplir la tâche qui m'a été confiée.

Nate : Et avec du poly…

Teddy : J'ai dit non. De toute façon, nous n'aurions pas le temps de…

Nate : Je suis sûr que tu en as en stock.

Teddy : Je n'en étais pas certain jusqu'à présent mais j'en suis sûr maintenant, tu dormais bien en cours de potion. Le polynectar ne se conserve pas au-delà de trois semaines donc je ne peux pas en avoir d'avance. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de râler et de déprimer et tu fonces.

Nate : Bien monsieur.

Chacun partit de son côté non sans se jeter un regard d'inquiétude l'un à l'autre.

**Maison des Lahey**

L'inquiétude d'Allison grandissait, en dehors de Scott, elle sentait une autre présence dans la maison. Une présence inquiétante qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, la silhouette monstrueuse qui tournait autour d'elle lui donnait une furieuse envie de fuir mais elle était une chasseuse, rien ne devait l'empêcher de continuer sa mission. Alors que la bête s'apprêtait à attaquer quelqu'un s'interposa entre elle et la créature.

Homme : Protego.

La bête se cogna contre une paroi invisible et s'enfuit traversant la fenêtre. Le bouclier se désagrégea aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Se tournant vers la jeune femme, Nate car il s'agissait bien de lui ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut projeté à terre non sans recevoir un coup de griffe au passage.

Allison : SCOTT NON !

Il était cependant trop tard Nate gisait sur le sol inconscient du sang s'échappant en abondance d'une plaie à l'abdomen…

**A suivre**

**Vous avez sans doute compris maintenant, il s'agit d'un cross-over.**


	6. Chapter 6

La suite est en ligne, n'hésitez pas à lire l'O.S que j'ai publié pour la mort de Scott dans mon recueil ou dans l'O.S que j'ai publié en individuel.

**Chapitre 5 : Deux sauveurs magiques**

Allison : SCOTT NON !

Il était cependant trop tard Nate gisait sur le sol inconscient du sang s'échappant en abondance d'une plaie à l'abdomen. Allison se jeta au sol tentant à mains nues de comprimer la plaie.

Allison : Scott, ne restes pas planter comme ça. Viens m'aider.

Scott : Qu'est ce que j'ai fait mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Allison : Scott, il faut que tu m'aides. Réagis, il risque de se vider de son sang. Trouves moi une serviette n'importe quoi pour stopper le saignement.

Sans réfléchir, Scott retira son tee-shirt le roulant en boulant et le tendant à Allison.

Allison : Appelles Deaton et demandes lui de nous rejoindre la clinique.

Scott : Il ne vaudrait pas mieux l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Allison : Crétin, tu vas l'expliquer comment les griffures à taille de main humaine. Dépêches toi.

Il se précipita sur son téléphone composant le numéro du vétérinaire. Il fallut de nombreuses sonneries avant que celui-ci ne réponde.

Deaton : Scott il est… 11h30 qu'est ce qui te prend de m'appeler à cette heure.

Scott : Docteur, j'ai fait une connerie. J'ai blessé quelqu'un.

Deaton : D'accord, est ce que tu l'as mordu ?

Scott : Non mais je l'ai griffé et ça saigne beaucoup.

Deaton : Ok, fais un point de compression et conduis le immédiatement à la clinique. Tu as une voiture ?

Scott : Allison est avec moi.

Deaton : Parfait, l'un de vous maintient la compression pendant que l'autre conduit. Je serais à la clinique dans un quart d'heure.

Scott : On arrive tout de suite.

Se dirigeant à nouveau vers Allison, il la vit qui chuchotait à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Allison : Ca va aller, tenez bon euh…

Scott : Nate.

Allison : Quoi ?

Scott : Nate, il s'appelle Nate.

Allison : Accroches-toi Nate, ça va aller.

Scott : Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Deaton. Ouvres-moi le chemin, je le transporte.

Le prenant le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras, Scott transporta Nate en direction de la voiture d'Allison. Tout le temps du trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets à Nate dont la plaie semblait avoir arrêté de saigner. Cependant, ce dernier était toujours inconscient et les soubresauts lui arrachait des grimaces de douleur même dans les vapes. Allison avait battu des records de vitesse, si bien qu'à leur arrivée à la clinique Deaton était à peine devant la porte. Quand Scott s'approcha de lui avec Nate dans les bras, il ne perdit pas une minute ouvrant toutes les portes en devançant Scott.

Deaton : Poses sur la table d'examen, le plus délicatement possible.

Scott ne réfléchit même pas aux murmures du jeune homme qu'il allongeait « Papa ».

Deaton : Bien, maintenant tu sors d'ici.

Scott : Mais…

Deaton : Je ne vous veux ni Allison ni toi à mes côtés. Vous seriez une gêne plus qu'autre chose.

Scott : Il va s'en sortir ?

Deaton : Je ne peux rien dire tant que je ne l'ai pas examiné. Plus on perd de temps plus ses chances s'amenuisent. Alors, tu sors d'ici.

Scott s'éloigna de la salle d'examen et s'effondra ensuite sur une chaise la tête entre les genoux. Puis, il eut une lueur de conscience dans son esprit.

Scott : Mais que fichait-il là ? Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu débarquer ainsi.

Allison : L'essentiel est qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. On aura tout le temps de se poser des questions plus tard.

Scott : Et si cette chose était liée à lui, tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être…

Allison : Arrêtes de torturer avec ses interrogations, il faut prévenir Derek et Stiles.

Scott : Ils sont déjà trop occupés à essayer sortir Lahey de prison avant qu'il ne connaisse sa première transformation et ne détruise tout sur son passage.

**Commissariat de Beacon Hills, même moment**

Stiles se demandait encore comment il parvenait à toujours se fourrer dans des galères ou il se tenait aux côtés d'un loup-garou sadique qui le prenait pour son punching-ball. Il ne doutait pas un instant que son front allait rencontrer avec peu de douceur le volant de sa voiture lorsque la phrase qui courait sur le bout de sa langue franchirait ses lèvres.

Stiles : Toi tu vas essayer de faire du charme à un agent de police.

Derek _lui donnant une claque derrière la tête _: Quoi tu me trouves incapable de séduire quelqu'un.

Stiles : Tu es très séduisant, je veux dire que t'es pas vraiment le mec qui se sert de la parole pour charmer quelqu'un. _Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire _: Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Derek_ approchant dangereusement son visage du sien _: Quoi tu ne me trouves pas séduisant.

Stiles : Non … enfin oui. Ne t'approches pas comme ça tu sais très bien que tu ne me fais pas peur.

Derek : Vraiment. Voyons voir alors comment tu réagis à ça.

Et sans autre parole, il prit possession des lèvres de son voisin. Stiles, d'abord sous le choc ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis lorsque la langue de Derek tenta de pénétrer le passage de ses lèvres, il les ouvrit et un duel sensuel des deux langues commença. Aucun d'eux ne voulait céder face à l'autre. Puis aussi vite qu'il avait débuté ce baiser, Derek s'éloigna.

Derek : En route maintenant.

Stiles resta un instant sous le choc incapable de bouger effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il eut un sursaut en voyant le visage de Derek apparaître à sa portière.

Derek : Bon alors tu te bouges, on n'a pas toute la nuit devant nous.

Pendant que Derek faisait du charme avec beaucoup de succès à l'agent de service de l'accueil, Stiles se dirigeait le plus discrètement possible vers les cellules espérant silencieusement qu'Isaac ne se soit pas encore transformé sinon il serait dans de beaux draps. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas se dirigeant vers les cellules, il se planqua quelques instants, il aperçut l'homme de dos. Ne lui prêtant d'abord que peu d'attention, il réagit en le voyant boiter repensant aux paroles d'Allison. Celle-ci n'avait-elle pas blessé le chasseur chargé de tuer Isaac avant sa première transformation.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas risquer de voir Isaac mourir. Quand il arriva sur place, l'horreur de la situation le pétrifia un instant. Le chasseur gisait à terre blessé peut être mort et la porte de la cellule était ouverte. Il se retrouva très vite cependant acculé, Isaac se tenait face à lui et n'avait plus rien d'humain. Stiles espérait vraiment que Derek arrive au plus vite.

Soudain, cependant la scène se figea comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Isaac était totalement immobilisé et il ignorait d'où venait l'attaque.

Voix : Il en a pour un moment ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal.

Stiles en resta bouche bée à l'entrée de la salle se tenait Théo avec un morceau de bois à la main.

Stiles : Plus tard les explications. Où est votre alpha ?

Derek : Derrière toi.

Derek, les yeux rouges menaçants se tenait derrière Théo. Le regard que jetait Derek à Théo aurait fait pleurer et terroriser la plupart des gens mais pas Théo celui-ci se tenait bien droit face à lui sans aucune trace de frayeur. Stiles craignant le pire tenta le tout pour le tout en se mettant entre les 2 jeunes gens sans penser à sa propre sécurité face à un loup-garou et à de ce qu'il pouvait en juger un sorcier. Décidément, il était blasé.

Stiles : On descend d'un cran les gars. C'est un commissariat pas un ring de boxe, on risque de se retrouver avec la moitié des policiers de la ville ici.

Théo : Aucun risque.

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Parce qu'il a mis tous les flics dans le même état qu'Isaac.

Théo : On pourrait peut être reporter les explications à plus tard. Je ne pourrais pas maintenir ce sort indéfiniment. Derek récupère Isaac, je m'occupe du reste.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Derek et Stiles, l'apparence de Théo se modifia très lentement pour devenir celle d'Isaac. Il s'enferma ensuite dans la cellule, non sans avoir lancé à Derek un flacon.

Théo : Donnes ça à Isaac quand le sort aura disparu ça calmera le loup et permettra à Isaac de reprendre le contrôle.

Stiles _posant la main sur le bras de Derek _: Tu peux lui faire confiance.

Et à sa grande surprise, Derek acquiesça sans protester.

Théo : Stiles te préviendra dès que vous pourrez nous rejoindre.

Stiles : Je veux bien mais tu comptes sortir de là comment. Je te signale que tu as pris l'apparence de quelqu'un qui est accusé de meurtre.

Théo : Tu verras bien.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Derek et Isaac encombrés par le chasseur, Stiles et Théo virent apparaître le shérif.

Shérif : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ?

Stiles : Soutien amical, Isaac et moi on est dans la même classe et on joue au La crosse ensemble.

Shérif : Tu es libre Lahey, une caméra de surveillance t'a vu à l'autre bout de la ville au moment de la mort de ton père.

Après avoir rempli des formalités administratives, Théo toujours sous l'apparence d'Isaac rejoignit Stiles dans l'habitacle de la jeep.

Théo : Tu peux prévenir Derek qu'il vienne nous rejoindre chez moi.

Cependant, Stiles ne régit pas, il fixait un point dans la nuit.

Théo : Stiles qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Stiles : C'est Nate, il…

**A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

Bon ce sera le dernier chapitre avant mes vacances, je n'écrirai pas durant la période du 6 septembre au 15 septembre inclus mais vous aurez droit à un petit bonus dans le recueil.

**Chapitre 6 : De révélations en révélations**

Cependant, Stiles ne régit pas, il fixait un point dans la nuit.

Théo : Stiles qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Stiles : C'est Nate, il…

Théo, voyant le visage de Stiles se décomposer réagit au quart de tour. Ses yeux prirent une teinte que Stiles reconnut entre mille pour l'avoir vu dans celle d'un certain alpha de sa connaissance mais la lueur disparut si vite qu'il crut à un effet de son imagination.

Théo : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, il s'est fait attaquer par la bête ?

Stiles : Non… En fait, il… Il a sauvé Allison la petite amie de Scott mais…

Théo : Quoi tu es entrain de me dire que c'est Scott qui l'a attaqué ?

Stiles : C'était un accident, l'instinct du loup a parlé avant l'homme. Il a senti Allison en danger et a foncé sans réfléchir.

Théo : Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Stiles : C'est ce que Deaton dit, il a perdu pas mal de sang.

**Flash back**

Stiles venait à peine de pénétrer dans sa voiture lorsque son téléphone sonna laissant le nom de Scott apparaître sur son écran.

Stiles : Scott, on a…

Scott : Stilesjaifaituneconnerieilfautque…

Sties : Scott, calmes-toi, je ne parle pas encore le speedy loup-garou.

Scott : Je… Allison et moi, on s'est fait attaquer.

Stiles : Vous allez bien ?

Scott : Oui nous ça va mais…

Stiles : Qui… qui a été blessé ?

Scott : Allison s'est faite attaquer par une espèce d'énorme lézard, j'étais enfermé à la cave pour éviter de l'attaquer. J'ai entendu la bête arriver, je me suis détaché de mes chaînes et quand je suis enfin arrivé en haut j'ai vu une silhouette qui disparaissait et une autre qui se tenait près d'Allison. Je… j'ai perdu la tête, je me suis jeté sur lui et lui ai donné un coup de griffe. Je n'ai même pas entendu qu'Allison me disait de ne pas le faire.

Stiles : Qui est ce et pitié dis moi que tu ne l'as pas tué ?

Scott : C'est Nate, je ne sais pas s'il est mort.

Stiles : Tu ne l'as pas abandonné là-bas. Pitié, dis moi que vous ne l'avez pas laissé seul à pisser le sang.

Scott : On l'a conduit chez Deaton, il m'a éjecté de la salle de consultation, il y avait du sang partout et il était inconscient et je…

Stiles : D'accord, je récupère Théo et je le conduis chez Deaton.

Scott : Quoi Théo est avec toi ?

Stiles : Oui, écoutes c'est une longue histoire mais disons que pour faire court, il m'a sauvé. Ecoutes, j'arrive aussi vite que possible. Je préviens Derek

Scott : Mais…

Stiles avait déjà raccroché voyant Théo sous l'apparence de Nate arrivé.

**Fin du flash back**

Comme Allison peu avant lui, Stiles battit des records de vitesse pour arriver chez le vétérinaire. Contrairement, à ce qu'il avait pensé Théo ne se précipita pas chez le vétérinaire mais dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Nate.

Théo : Attends-moi là, il faut que je récupère quelque chose qui devrait pouvoir aider à le soigner.

Comme un peu plus tôt avec Derek, il revint avec une fiole contenant un liquide couleur ambrée. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent l'appartement. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la salle d'attente, Scott faisait les cent pas dans la pièce tandis qu'Allison était calmement installée sur une chaise. Cependant, le visage des deux jeunes gens la plongeait dans une profonde détresse. Le regard que Scott leur lança, valait toutes les excuses du monde.

Scott : Je suis dé…

Théo : Plus tard pour les excuses, elles ne serviront à rien si j'arrive trop tard.

Et il se précipita donc dans la direction de la salle d'examen. Il frappa ensuite comme un forcené à la porte, c'est un Deaton exaspéré qui lui ouvrit.

Deaton : Scott, j'ai dit que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase poussant quasiment Teddy à l'intérieur. On peut dire que le spectacle qu'il découvrit dans la salle n'était vraiment pas celui auquel il s'attendait lorsqu'il avait entendu le récit de Stiles.

**Une heure plus tard**

Dans la salle d'attente, un silence de mort régnait. Derek les avait rejoint mais n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée, seuls les regards désapprobateurs qu'ils lançaient à Scott de temps en temps prouvait à quel point sa fureur était grande. Scott ne trouvait même pas de soutien auprès de Stiles qui bien qu'il n'ait pas de pouvoir comme ceux de Derek. Le regard de Stiles était même au-delà de la désapprobation, c'était de la déception qui se lisait dans son regard.

Scott allait tenter une percée vers le cabinet de consultation quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le docteur Deaton. Le visage impassible de ce dernier ne laissait rien passer des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Cependant, ils furent rapidement soulagés, Théo soutenant Nate se trouvaient derrière le docteur. Nate était très pâle mais semblait en meilleur état que lorsque Scott l'avait emmené.

Théo : Grimpons à l'étage, nous serons mieux installés pour parler tranquillement.

Deaton : Je vais vous laisser, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour t'occuper de lui.

Théo : Oui ne vous en faites pas docteur.

Deaton : Vous me contactez s'il a de la fièvre. Il n'y a pas de lésions internes, le saignement était impressionnant mais pas mortel. On peut dire que c'est un coup de chance à quelques centimètres près et tu touchais une artère Scott. Allez, filez maintenant.

Stiles sans qu'on lui demande de l'autre côté de Nate, bien décidé à aider Théo. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête de remerciement. Et la procession se dirigea lentement vers l'étage, les jeunes gens en tête. Ils installèrent dans un premier temps Nate sur le canapé.

Théo : Je vais préparer du café, je crois qu'on en a tous besoin.

Voyant son ami prêt à rétorquer, Théo lui intima de se taire d'un simple geste.

Théo : Non, tu n'auras pas le droit à ta boisson proférée même si tu es blessé, pas après la frayeur que tu viens de me faire. Pour toi, ce sera une infusion et rien d'autre. Et ce n'est pas en me faisant la tête de loup battu, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait une tasse à la main et le silence régnait toujours en maître dans la pièce. Ce fut Stiles qui comme à son habitude mit les pieds dans le pas.

Stiles : Bon qui êtes-vous exactement ? De ce que j'ai vu l'un de vous deux au moins est un sorcier.

Théo : Nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers. Nous sommes venus honorer une promesse faite par un ami à la meute de Beacon Hills.

En disant cela, il détacha le médaillon qu'il portait autour du coup et le tendit à Derek.

Théo : Il a été remis par Remus Lupin à la famille Hale en témoignage de sa reconnaissance pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté.

Derek : En cas de menace, ce médaillon est une balise de détresse. Je ne savais pas où il était.

Théo : Ta sœur l'a fait parvenir à Remus peu avant sa mort. Malheureusement, il est dans l'incapacité de quitter l'Angleterre pour le moment.

Derek : Voldemort, c'est à cause de lui n'est ce pas.

Théo : Disons qu'il a été chargé d'une mission qu'il ne peut pas s'en détourner pour le moment. Votre sœur lui avait envoyé le médaillon mais il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Derek : Et il envoie des gamins pour nous aider.

Théo : Nous sommes jeunes certes mais pas assez pour ne pas savoir nous défendre comme vous avez pu le constater. Bien que l'idiot qui me serve de meilleur ami a tendance à oublier les règles élémentaires de sécurité en présence d'une jolie fille.

Nate _se penchant pour le frapper _: Hé ! Aie.

Théo : Imbécile, tu veux rouvrir tes blessures. Je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir, on pourra continuer cette discussion dans quelques jours quand il sera complètement remis.

Derek n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Stiles et les autres se levaient déjà pour partir. Seul, Scott la tête basse restait sur le canapé les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Scott : Je peux te parler Nathan.

Nate : Bien sur.

Théo : Je vais m'occuper de raccompagner les autres. Toi, tu ne bouges pas tant que je ne suis pas revenu. C'est clair.

Nate : Oui chef. Bon que voulais-tu me dire ?

Scott :…

Nate : Ecoutes inutile de te forcer si tu ne veux pas parler, je n'attends rien de toi.

Scott : Je suis un crétin…

Nate : Pardon.

Scott : Ne me force pas à le répéter s'il te plait. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot, je vous ai jugé sans même vous connaître ton pote et toi et même quand tu as sauvé la vie d'Allison tout ce que tu as reçu un coup de griffe qui aurait pu te tuer. Alors, je ne te demande pas de m'excuser pour mon comportement mais je voudrais qu'on essaye de repartir à zéro tous les deux.

Nate fit mine de réfléchir mais les excuses de son père lui allaient droit au cœur.

Nate : C'est d'accord.

Un peu plus tard lorsque Teddy rentra, il trouva Nate endormi sur le canapé un sourire aux lèvres. Il était ravi pour son meilleur ami. Le prenant doucement dans ses bras, il le transporta dans la chambre et l'installa dans le lit. Il se coucha à ses côtés et s'endormit tenant Nate dans ses bras si bien qu'il n'aperçut pas que les yeux de Nate était grands ouverts… 

**A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : La meute se forme**

Un peu plus tard lorsque Teddy rentra, il trouva Nate endormi sur le canapé un sourire aux lèvres. Il était ravi pour son meilleur ami. Le prenant doucement dans ses bras, il le transporta dans la chambre et l'installa dans le lit. Il se coucha à ses côtés et s'endormit tenant Nate dans ses bras si bien qu'il n'aperçut pas que les yeux de Nate était grands ouverts.

Il était ravi que son meilleur ami ne lui soit pas totalement indifférent. Déjà le matin même, il avait bien senti l'érection que son ami avait eue au petit matin. Lui-même était resté planquer sous la couette simulant le sommeil pour éviter que Teddy se rende compte que le même phénomène l'avait frappé. L'espoir s'était agrandi lorsqu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait vu la frayeur de son ami en apprenant qu'il avait été blessé.

Enfin, Teddy n'avait pas été le seul qu'il avait effrayé ce soir là, la tête du bon docteur Deaton en valait la peine également. Teddy et Nate pouvaient dire sans mentir qu'ils lui en avaient fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ce brave docteur. Ce soir, il avait été au bord de la crise cardiaque.

**Flash back**

Deaton refermait la porte sur le bout du museau d'un Scott fou d'inquiétude espérant de tout cœur que les blessures infligées par Scott ne soient pas mortelles pour le jeune homme. Il n'y avait pas eu morsure ce qui en soit était déjà une bonne chose. Cependant, les dégâts infligés par les griffes d'un loup-garou pouvaient produire étaient très importants. Aux vues de la quantité de sang présente sur le tee-dhirt utilisé pour comprimer la plaie, celle-ci devait être très entendue voir avoir occasionné des lésions internes.

Il manqua un arrêt cardiaque en se tournant vers la table de consultation. En effet, le grand blessé qui gisait inconscient quelques minutes plus tôt, se tenait désormais droit sur ses jambes sans aucune trace de blessures apparentes.

Deaton : Mais… mais.

Nate : Chut, ne dites rien. Disons simplement que j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc.

Deaton : Pourquoi Scott t'a-t-il conduit ici alors ?

Nate : Il ne sait pas et je vous supplie de ne rien lui dire. Il y a des choses qu'il doit absolument ignorer pour le moment. Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du mal aux loups-garous.

Deaton : Comment puis-je en être certain ?

Nate _lui lançant le tee-shirt _: Tenez, faites une analyse sanguine, les résultats seront plus parlants que les mots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir testé un échantillon au microscope, il resta un instant comme bloquer face à ce qu'il voyait, puis il se tourna vers Nate.

Deaton : Je pensais avoir tout connu entre les loups-garous et les sorciers mais là je suis très surpris.

Nate : Et oui Teddy et moi nous sommes de vraies énigmes sur pattes.

Deaton : Comment tu comptes passer d' à moitié mort à en pleine forme en moins de deux heures.

Nate : Teddy aura une solution, il trouve toujours.

Les bruits qui provenaient de l'extérieur, puis un martèlement sur la porte les firent se taire. Nate n'avait aucun doute sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Deaton était tellement soulagé que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne laissa même pas le temps à Teddy de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il le happa à l'intérieur. Quand son regard croisa celui de Teddy ce qu'il y lut, le cloua sur place. Un mélange de frayeur, mêlé ensuite de soulagement, cependant quelques instants plus tard, c'est la fureur qu'il put lire dans les yeux de son ami. Ce dernier marchait vers Nate tel un fauve prêt à bondir ce qui était assez ironique quand on connaissait les origines de son ami.

Il leva les mains en l'air en une vaine tentative de s'excuser de la frayeur qu'il venait de lui faire et éviter la colère de son meilleur ami.

Nate : Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès, il m'a eu par surprise et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir et…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, il ferma les yeux prêt à toute éventualité. Il eut une très nette surprise lorsque le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras en le serrant dans une étreinte digne d'un ours polaire.

Teddy : Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille.

Nate :…  
Teddy : Tu ne dis rien.

Nate _essoufflé _: Tu m'étouffes.

Teddy : Excuses-moi.

Ils mirent une heure pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient dire aux autres. Au final, il fut décidé de continuer à simuler la blessure. Nate était encore suffisamment pâle pour laisser croire à une perte importante de sang.

**Fin du flash back**

Au petit matin, c'est Nate qui pour une fois se réveilla le premier. Il profita de quelques minutes de tranquillité dans les bras de Nate avant de se lever. Il se dit que son meilleur ami méritait un bon petit déjeuner. Enfin, bon il espérait sincèrement que ce serait comestible. C'est une odeur de carboniser qui réveilla Teddy se demandant tout d'abord d'où l'odeur pouvait provenir, il s'aperçut que Nate n'était plus dans le lit à ses côtés. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine lui fournit la réponse à ses interrogations.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans celle-ci, Nate lui jeta un regard penaud tout en lançant des regards désespérés à la poêle à frire dont le fond semblait carboniser.

Teddy : Qu'avait on décidé, il y a quelques mois ?

Nate : Interdiction de faire la cuisine sans surveillance, mais je voulais…

Teddy : C'est bon, nettoies-moi ce chantier pendant que je prends une douche. Ensuite, nous prendrons le petit déjeuner dans le salon de thé du coin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, on frappait à la porte.

Teddy : Mets toi quelques choses sur le dos, c'est Stiles. Il ne fait pas qu'il te voit en pleine possession de tes moyens. Et prends la potion que j'ai mis sur la table de chevet.

Nate : Pitié, je suis vraiment obligé.

Teddy : Laisses-moi réfléchir… Oui. Maintenant files.

Teddy ouvrit rapidement la porte.

Teddy : Stiles, quel bon vent t'amène.

Stiles : Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais peut être pas le temps ou l'envie de préparer le petit déjeuner alors j'ai apporté de quoi vous restaurer. Comment va Nate, il aura la force de se rendre en cours aujourd'hui.

Nate _sortant de la salle de bain _: J'ai connu mieux mais je survivrais. Hum, petit déjeuner.

Teddy : Il va bien quand son estomac parle avant sa politesse c'est qu'il est en forme.

Nate _dévorant un beignet _: Chest même pas vraich.

Teddy : Ne parles pas la bouche pleine merci je ne souhaite pas profiter de ta salive et Stiles non plus.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en route pour le lycée. Ils étaient à peine entrés dans le hall quand Allison et Lydia pénétrèrent à leur tour dans celui-ci. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui revenait après des jours d'absence. Fière, elle les ignora superbement telle la reine des abeilles qu'elle était et se dirigea immédiatement en direction de la position des 3 amis…

**A suivre**

**Voici finalement le dernier chapitre avant mes vacances, un nouveau chapitre à partir du 16/09/13**


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà, je suis de retour de vacances et je peux me consacrer à l'écriture pour quelques jours encore avant la reprise du travail.

**Chapitre 8 : Transformations et réactions**

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous en route pour le lycée. Ils étaient à peine entrés dans le hall quand Allison et Lydia pénétrèrent à leur tour dans celui-ci. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui revenait après des jours d'absence. Fière, elle les ignora superbement telle la reine des abeilles qu'elle était et se dirigea immédiatement en direction de la position des 3 amis.

Lydia : Bonjour, à vous. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous nous retrouvions ici.

Théo : Ravi de te revoir. Hello Allison.

Lydia : Je suis sûre que voyeur n° 1 me préfèrerait nue.

Nate _rougissant _: Je… non mais…

Théo : Arrêtes de rougir comme une pivoine, tu n'as pas encore remarqué que le sarcasme était la marque de fabrique de cette demoiselle. C'est sa façon à elle de cacher sa gêne.

Le silence de Lydia valait tous les sarcasmes qu'elle aurait pu leur lancer. Stiles en restait un instant bouche bée, il n'avait jamais vu personne tenir tête à Lydia au point de la moucher en une phrase. La sonnerie marquant le début des cours les interrompit dans leurs réflexions. Ils se séparèrent donc partant dans leurs classes respectives.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Nate et Teddy furent alertés par les sirènes d'une ambulance, aucun d'eux n'ignorait ce dont il s'agissait. Dans très peu de temps, à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, Derek allait transformer la jeune Erica en loup-garou. Tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien y changer. Ils devraient simplement y assister en tant que spectateur, il leur faudrait patienter plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir réagir. Teddy savait ce qui allait se passer, il avait choisi de ne pas tout dire à son meilleur ami. Lui-même n'était pas très fier de la façon dont il avait récupéré ces informations. Il avait eu l'impression de violer l'intimité de ses parents.

**Flash back**

Il allait avoir droit à la punition du siècle. Ses parents avaient bien précisé de ne pas jouer trop prêt de la maison au base-ball. Comme d'habitude, il ne les avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite, son père dirait que plus il grandissait, plus la ressemblance était frappante avec son autre père. Il avait lancé la balle mais ne maîtrisant pas encore complètement ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope, celle-ci venait de casser la fenêtre du grenier.

Par stupidité qui était l'apanage de la jeunesse, il grimpa au grenier récupérer la balle. Pénétrant dans le grenier, il se mit à chercher sa balle. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il tomba littéralement sur le carton, celui-ci se déchira et découvrit ainsi des livres. Il n'y prêta pas attention sur le moment entendant des bruits de pas montant les escaliers.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard, après avoir reçu une punition bien méritée, qu'il repensa aux carnets qu'il avait découverts. Il ne l'avait dit à personne pas même à son meilleur ami car le nom qui figurait sur ceux ceci était celui de Stiles.

Il se disait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal qu'il violait en quelque sorte l'intimité de son père mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

_Journal intime de Stiles Stilinski_

_10 mai 2004_

_Chère maman,_

_Ca fait un mois que tu es morte…_

**Fin du flash back**

Il avait passé des heures à lire ses carnets, passant et repassant dans sa tête les détails de la vie de son père. Il avait découvert des tas de chose aux travers des yeux de son père. Sa première rencontre avec Scott, la découverte des loups-garous, la rencontre avec Derek et tous les évènements qui en avaient découlé avec leur mise en couple. Le dernier carnet s'arrêtait peu après son arrivée dans la famille.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour digérer toutes les informations qu'il avait découvertes. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour assimiler que Derek, son parrain qu'il considérait également comme un père et un mentor avait commis de nombreuses erreurs. Il avait fait des choses dont Teddy le croyait incapable de faire. Il avait eu un comportement odieux, il avait commis de nombreux actes violents menacé de mort plusieurs personnes et bien d'autres choses.

Il avait tout gardé en lui pendant de nombreux mois et dans le même temps, il apprenait également à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il lui avait fallu près d'un an avant de pouvoir accepter que ses parents n'étaient que des être humains qu'ils étaient faillibles. Tous les deux avaient été maladroits, ils étaient deux êtres que la vie avait cabossé mais Teddy savait que malgré tout cela, ils avaient tous les deux mis ce qu'ils avaient de meilleur en eux pour l'élever.

Aujourd'hui et les jours qui allaient suivre seraient très difficile à vivre, en particulier pour Nate. Il devrait tout faire pour que son meilleur ami ne soit pas présent lors de la confrontation inévitable entre Derek et Scott. Il savait très bien qu'il risquait une grosse dispute avec son meilleur ami. D'après ce que Stiles lui en avait dit et sa propre expérience, il savait que son meilleur ami pouvait se montrer entêté au-delà du raisonnable mais il était prêt à prendre le risque.

**Quelques jours plus tard, patinoire de Beacon Hills**

Il avait parfaitement minuté son timing, cela lui avait fait mal de rester en dehors de cela. Il avait du laisser Scott recevoir une correction disproportionnée de la part de Derek sans réagir. Maintenant, c'était à lui d'agir et d'éviter que la situation. Il apparut au milieu de tous ses loups-garous semblant parfaitement détendu et à l'aise comme s'il ne venait pas d'assister à une énorme confrontation.

Teddy : La testostérone s'est calmée, je ne risque pas de me retrouver avec un coup de griffe involontaire. Viens Scott, on s'en va.

Scott : Mais…

Teddy : Tu te tais maintenant, je t'aide et je te conduis chez le docteur Deaton. Et Derek, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, je sais ce qu'un alpha doit faire pour avoir une meute mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas être d'accord pour la méthode que tu as utilisé. Au revoir, Derek.

Clopin clopant, ils se rendirent donc au cabinet de ce brave vétérinaire qui pas plus surpris que ça, leur désigna la salle de soin du bras.

Deaton : Si ça continue, je vais vous faire une carte d'abonnement ou mieux tiens je vais vous demander d'acheter les compresses et le désinfectant.

Teddy : Je me rends à l'étage, il a été mordu par un alpha ça mettra plus de temps qu'une blessure classique pour cicatriser. J'ai une potion qui devrait accélérer le processus, je reviens très vite.

Le temps qu'il trouve la potion recherchée et quand il revint enfin au cabinet, il sut que la confrontation était inévitable. Scott et Nate étaient présents tous les deux et discutaient, la teneur de la conversation ne faisait aucun doute pour lui. Cependant, pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur la potion qu'il tenait entre les mains pour l'administrer à Scott. Aussi d'un simple regard, il fit taire les mots que Nate s'apprêtait à prononcer.

Teddy : Bois ça, ça permettra de cicatriser plus vite.

Plis tard, ce soir là, Scott rentré chez lui, la confrontation arriva. Teddy était fatigué mais il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses de retarder l'inévitable.

Nate : Tu le savais, tu savais ce qui allait se passer et tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu m'as poussé à aller protéger Lydia.

Teddy : Je …

Nate : Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi. Tu croyais que j'allais foncer tête baissée, tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot c'est ça.

Teddy : Non bien sur que non. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Nate : Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne vois rien qui pourrait justifier…

Teddy : Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de ne pas tout te dire. Je sais des choses que je n'aurais jamais du apprendre dont je ne peux pas te parler. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es idiot mais parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Je préfère que ce soit moi qui souffre de connaître toutes ses informations. Pourquoi, tu ne crois pas que je ne vois pas à quel point, tu souffres de toute cette situation. Alors, je préfère prendre sur moi. Et si ça ne te convient pas, c'est le même tarif. Fais la gueule tant que tu veux, tu n'y changeras rien. Maintenant, bonne nuit.

Nate _le retenant par le bras _: Je suis désolé, je me comporte comme un parfait crétin. Je peux dormir avec toi.

Teddy : Laisses-moi réfléchir… Bien sur que oui

Aucun d'eux ne voulait réfléchir plus avant aux paroles prononcées par Teddy. Ils étaient fatigués et se disaient qu'ils avaient tout le temps pour en parler…

**A suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

Bon c'est avec un peu de retard sur le timing prévu que je vous envoie ce nouveau chapitre. Maudit soit le site. Voici donc mon chapitre qui se base sur l'épisode 4 de la saison 2 qui est mon préféré.

**Chapitre 9 : Premiers pas**

Aucun d'eux ne voulait réfléchir plus avant aux paroles prononcées par Teddy. Ils étaient fatigués et se disaient qu'ils avaient tout le temps pour en parler. Quelques jours plus tard, Teddy était prêt avec la répartition des tâches qu'ils s'étaient répartis. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas besoin de subir et de connaître ce à quoi il allait être contraint d'assister. Il ne pouvait ni ne devait à aucun prix d'intervenir.

Il ne devait ni intervenir trop tôt ni trop tard pour sauver son père du kanima, c'était écrit mais il ne pourrait pas sauver le garagiste. Changer l'avenir n'avait rien de bon, ils risquaient de provoquer une catastrophe risquant de ne jamais faire naître Nate par exemple. Il devait assister à cette horreur sans rien faire n'intervenant qu'au moment où la créature reporterait son attention sur Stiles.

Arrivé à proximité du garage, à pieds pour éviter les soupçons, il se cala dans un coin de la ruelle menant à celui-ci. Utilisant une griffe, il découpa méticuleusement un cercle dans l'une des fenêtres et tira le plus silencieusement possible pour laisser un accès à l'intérieur. Le kanima était déjà là, il était trop tard pour sauver le garagiste. Avec sa vitesse de lycanthrope, se tenant dans l'ombre pour être sur de ne pas être vu de Stiles, il se transforma complètement projetant le kanima contre un des murs du garage. La bête sonnée et non encore certaine de toute sa force s'enfuit.

Non sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Stiles, Teddy partit à toute vitesse en direction de la fenêtre récitant un rapide « REPARO ! » pour qu'aucune trace de son intrusion ne soit visible aux yeux des autres. Il ne nota pas cependant que Stiles qui commençait à retrouver ses facultés motrices, l'avait vu. Bien sur, il n'avait pu apercevoir qu'une forme indistincte dont les yeux d'un rouge carmin ne faisait aucun doute quand à l'espèce à laquelle il appartenait. Mais comme pour l'horrible bestiole qui s'était attaquée au garagiste, il y avait quelque chose de familier en lui.

Cependant, il se refusait à réfléchir à tout cela dans l'immédiat. Il devait se consacrer en premier lieu à cet immonde lézard et à savoir ce que c'était exactement. Auparavant, il allait devoir affronter l'interrogatoire de son père, questions auxquelles il ne pourrait donner aucune réponse satisfaisante. Il était condamné à mentir et plus les mois avançaient plus cette tâche lui pesait. Le monde dans lequel il avait mis les pieds après la transformation de Scott en loup-garou était fascinant et foncièrement il ne regrettait en rien cette vie.

En effet bien que sa vie n'ait jamais été aussi compliquée que maintenant, il avait fini par prendre gout à l'aventure et au danger. Il avait même fini par apprécier Derek le loup-garou grincheux qui servait de mentor à son meilleur ami et non il refusait de penser à lui autrement qu'en tant qu'ami. Sur ce coup-là, il avouait manquer d'honnêteté mais il refusait de penser aux émotions que le loup faisait monter en lui à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Au lendemain de cette journée agitée, c'est un Stiles épuisé psychologiquement et physiquement après une nuit de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres qui rejoignit l'appartement de Nate et Teddy. Teddy qui lui ouvrit la porte en premier ne fut pas surpris de l'état de son père.

Teddy : Toi, tu as besoin d'un bon café bien fort.

Stiles : C'est plutôt une bassine qu'il me faudrait.

Teddy : On a appris pour hier, comment te sens-tu ?

Stiles : Disons que j'ai connu mieux mais que ça peut aller.

Nate et Teddy avaient encore eu une discussion houleuse au sujet des choses à ne pas se cacher des choses et ils n'étaient toujours pas réconciliés. Cependant, pour éviter que Stiles ne se pose trop de question, tous deux avaient décidé de faire bonne figure. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut animé comme d'habitude par Stiles qui bien qu'il ne fut pas d'humeur très gaie ne pouvait s'empêcher de babiller sur tout et rien.

Sa matinée fut bien plus remplie qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ. Il avait dû revoir avec Scott ce qu'était un bestiaire, il s'était d'ailleur fait un mémo mental de penser à acheter un dictionnaire à son meilleur ami. Il avait ensuite joué les SMS vivants entre Allison et Scott. Il était maintenant certain qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à retrouver son souffle.

Quand il pensait avoir vécu tout ce qui était imaginable, en fin d'après-midi, il se retrouvait face à deux loups de très mauvaise humeur et qui attendaient des réponses qu'il ne connaissait qu'en partie. Il était d'ailleurs particulièrement remontré contre ces deux-là après, le fait que Derek se choisisse une petite amie après le baiser et ce qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux depuis quelques semaines, le mettaient dans des dispositions meurtrières.

Et puis soudain, leur air ahuri finit par faire retomber la colère pour laisser la place à l'inquiétude.

Stiles : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous savez exactement de quoi je parle.

A cet instant, les choses se précipitèrent comme dans un rêve ou plutôt dans un de ses pires cauchemars. Tout se passa comme dans un film au ralenti, Derek lui demandant de courir, puis ce dernier qui recevait un coup de griffe dans le coup. Lui soutenant Derek, tout en tentant de téléphoner pour joindre Scott, et dans ce moment de panique, il perdait son portable et devait également plonger à l'eau pour repêcher Derek qu'il avait involontairement poussé dans la piscine.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait dans deux mètres d'eau soutenant le poids mort de Derek tout en tentant de ne pas couler ou de ne pas essayer de couler le crétin d'alpha qui lui balançait piques et sarcasmes.

Stiles : Je crois qu'il est parti.

Derek _entendant un grondement sourd _: Crétin, tu disais.

Stiles : Hé ! Ca va hein qui est ce qui soutient ta grande carcasse de loup-garou acariâtre depuis presqu'une demi-heure.

Derek : Ouais et bien, je m'en serais bien passé, figures-toi.

Stiles : Ouais, bien sur le petit humain que je suis n'est pas digne de toucher ton corps de loup-garou. C'est sympa, pourtant le baiser de l'autre fois ce n'est pas moi qui en était à l'initiative. Et ne t'en fais pas je ne me fais aucune illusion, tu t'es choisie une louve et de toute façon, ce baiser n'était pas si bien que ça.

Derek : Tu vas te taire oui.

Stiles : Quoi, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Il préféra ne pas continuer dans cette voie car il n'ignorait pas que Derek lui ferait payer ses réflexions une fois qu'ils seraient sortis d'affaire. Cependant, il n'y aurait peut être pas d'après car cela faisait bientôt près de deux heures qu'il était immergé et le poids de Derek alourdi par l'eau ne faisait que l'épuiser qu'un peu plus à chaque seconde. Derek risquait de ne pas apprécier cela et il ne doutait pas un instant que le prix à payer serait encore plus lourd que pour les chamailleries précédentes mais s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de survie, c'était la seule solution qu'il voyait.

Stiles : Il faut que je prévienne Scott.

Derek : Non, tu ne vas pas me lâcher.

Stiles : On n'a pas le choix, tu n'es pas un poids léger et je ne pourrais pas te maintenir éternellement hors de l'eau sans finir par me noyer.

Faisant fi des protestations de ce dernier, Stiles lâcha Derek ne s'attardant pas au fait que Derek coulait inexorablement. Le reste se passa à une vitesse impressionnante, il récupéra le portable juste avant que le monstre ne l'attrape. Le téléphone sonna, Scott répondit mais pour lui raccrocher quasi aussi tôt sans laisser le temps à Stiles de prononcer un mot et il fit tomber son portable perdu à jamais au fond de la piscine. Il récupéra Derek qui n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps d'avaler trop d'eau. Sentant, la fatigue accumulée se faire plus lourde sur ses épaules, il fit le choix de retourner vers le bord pour s'accrocher à un des plongeoirs mais au bout de plusieurs minutes ses forces l'abandonnant, il se sentit attirer par le fond et ferma les yeux d'instinct.

C'est à cet instant quelques choses le soulever et le rejeter sur le rebord de la piscine. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'eut qu'une vision floue d'une ombre dont seuls les yeux rouges étaient distincts avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il se releva lentement tout en reprenant sa respiration, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Derek ne lui avait toujours pas sauté à la gorge. Se tournant en tout sens, il le découvrit gisant inconscient à quelques pas de lui, se hâtant dans sa direction, il vit que ce dernier avait cessé de respirer…

**A suivre**


	11. Chapter 11

Un nouveau chapitre est en route, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

**Chapitre 10 : Premiers pas II**

Se tournant en tout sens, il le découvrit gisant inconscient à quelques pas de lui, se hâtant dans sa direction, il vit que ce dernier avait cessé de respirer. La panique commença à le gagner, il eut beau le secouer autant que sa force de petit humain lui permettait. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne parvint qu'à le déplacer de quelques millimètres et encore il n'en était pas certain.

Stiles : Allez Derek, tu vas me crever entre les pates. C'est pas un peu d'eau qui va tuer la tête de mule que tu es.

Mais toujours rien pas même un petit tressaillement. D'habitude, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se serait retrouvé plaqué contre un mur, les crocs à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

Stiles : Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Faites qu'il ne me tue pas après ça.

Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Derek crispant instinctivement les paupières se préparant au pire. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivait, à peine sa bouche avait-elle effleuré celle de Derek qu'une langue malicieuse venait titiller la sienne. Après un temps qu'il n'aurait pas su déterminer, un raclement de gorge le fit revenir à la réalité repoussant abruptement Derek avec une force dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Stiles : Qu'est ce que tu fais là Teddy ?

Teddy : Ton pote Scott m'a appelé me disant que tu avais peut être besoin d'un coup de main.

Stiles _se frappant le front en marmonnant _: Peut être quelle espèce d'idiot de chiot têtu.

Teddy : Il est coincé chez les parents d'Allison pour la soirée.

Stiles : Bon sang, dans quelle misère, il s'est encore embarqué cet idiot.

Teddy : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Nate est allé lui sauver la mise. Au fait, la louve, Erica je crois, elle va bien encore un peu dans les vapes mais s'en remettra vite. Elle a la tête dure. _Tendant la main à Derek _: Un peu d'aide peut être.

A la grande surprise de Stiles, Derek accepta la main tendue sans même un grognement. Malgré sa colère face à l'attitude de Derek et à la frayeur que ce dernier lui avait faite, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un soupçon d'inquiétude. En effet, celle-ci ne fit que s'accentuer, quand il vit Derek s'appuyer sur Teddy lourdement. La bestiole avait dû l'atteindre plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ.

Teddy : Bon, sortons de là avant que Stiles n'attrape une pneumonie.

Clopin clopant, les trois amis quittèrent la piscine, Stiles se disant qu'il ferait un drôle d'effet visuel. Une fois dehors, Stiles s'appuya lourdement sur sa jeep jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à Derek.

Stiles : Il vaudrait peut être mieux l'emmener voir Deaton.

Derek : Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chez ce maudit véto.

Stiles : Dis par une personne qui n'est pas capable de rester debout sans quelqu'un pour le soutenir, c'est tout à fait rassurant.

Teddy : Si on reportait les amabilités à plus tard, disons demain.

Derek _essayant de s'éloigner _: Demain au manoir.

Teddy : Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Tu vas dormir chez Stiles cette nuit et on se retrouve tous à mon appart demain à 10 heures.

Stiles : Et mon avis à moi, il ne compte pas. N'oublies pas que j'habite avec mon père qui est accessoirement le shérif de la ville et de surcroît lui et Derek ne sont pas les meilleurs amis de la planète.

Teddy : Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il était d'astreinte cette nuit. Il devrait se sentir beaucoup mieux demain après une nuit de repos. Je vais ramener la sauvage chez elle puis j'irai me coucher.

Derek : Et personne ne me demande mon avis à moi.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Désormais, rapidement et sans trop rechigner, tout ce petit monde finit par prendre la camaro de Derek pour Erica et Teddy et la jeep de Stiles pour Stiles et Derek.

Contrairement à son habitude, Stiles resta calme et silencieux tout au long du chemin les menant à la maison des Stilinski. Sans un mot non plus, Stiles sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la portière passager pour aider Derek à sortir. S'attendant à une rebuffade, il eut la surprise de voir un sourire éclairé le visage du loup-garou qui s'appuya sans aucune gêne contre Stiles. Ils grimpèrent lentement l'escalier allant vers la chambre du jeune homme. Arrivés à celle-ci, Stiles aida Derek à s'asseoir sur son lit puis se dirigea sans un mot vers la salle de bain.

Quelques instants plus tard, Derek réceptionnait une serviette de la part de Stiles.

Stiles : Sèches-toi, je prends une douche après ce sera ton tour.

Lorsqu'il revint après une douche brûlante, Stiles trouva Derek installé à sa fenêtre regardant le premier quartier de lune apparaître derrière les nuages. Il admira quelques instants la courbure de son corps, Derek ayant choisi un style vestimentaire minimaliste avec une simple serviette autour des reins. Il était tellement distrait par son matage intensif qu'il ne vit pas que Derek s'était retourné vers lui.

Derek : Quand t'auras fini de me mater, tu pourras me laisser le passage vers la salle de bain.

Stiles _se reculant d'instinct _: Je… mais enfin non que trouverais-je attirant chez toi ?

Derek s'approcha à pas lent de lui allant jusqu'à le frôler d'une manière qui excitait les instincts primitifs de Stiles.

Derek _lui murmurant à l'oreille _: C'est vraiment ce que tu penses.

Profitant du fait que Stiles soit perturbé par ses paroles, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Stiles après quelques minutes choisit d'occuper ses mains pour éviter de trop penser, il récupéra ses habits ainsi que ceux de Derek et les mit dans le sèche-linge. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et leur prépara de quoi se nourrir car il était affamé et Derek avait lui aussi besoin de reprendre des forces.

Quand il remonta, il découvrit Derek étendu sur le lit les yeux fermés. Stiles s'approcha du lit et Derek ouvrit les yeux en le sentant s'approcher.

Stiles : Mets-toi au moins sous les couvertures que tu puisses te réchauffer. Je nous ai préparé de quoi manger, c'est pas le grand luxe mais ça devrait nous caler, sandwichs au poulet, tomates et salade, de l'eau et du brownie en dessert.

Derek : Ca conviendra très bien merci.

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre, le temps qu'ils terminent leur repas. Après celui-ci Stiles ne sembla pas prêt à avoir la conversation que Derek attendait, il descendit nettoyer assiettes et verres avant de s'allonger aux côtés de Derek en lui tournant le dos.

Derek : Tu sais très bien qu'on devra avoir cette conversation à un moment ou à un autre.

Stiles : Et si moi je n'en ai pas envie. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à dire.

Derek : Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous.

Stiles : Je peux faire ce que je veux. Après tout, tu t'es bien trouvé une copine louve après m'avoir embrassé.

Derek : Alors déjà d'une il n'y a rien entre Erica et moi. Boyd et elle semblent être destinés à être ensemble

Stiles : Alors quoi je te sers d'exutoire sexuel parce que tu ne peux plus l'avoir.

Derek : Franchement, tu pense réellement que j'ai besoin d'un exutoire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Stiles : Mais alors qu'est ce que tu me trouves ? Je suis plus que quelconque, et comme tu me le dis souvent je suis beaucoup trop bavard.

Derek : Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots mais je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est vrai que tu es trop bavard et parfois extrêmement agaçant.

Stiles : Merci j'étais déjà au courant.

Derek : Laisses-moi finir, tu es tout ça et bien plus encore mais tu es surtout loyal courageux et intelligent. _Caressant sa joue _: Et tu es loin d'être quelconque, tu me plais énormément.

Stiles : Alors quoi tu veux une relation mais si c'est le cas je veux que ce soit discret.

Derek : Aucun problème.

Ce soir-là ils ne firent rien d'autre que se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Stiles ne nota pas le sourire satisfait de Derek qui se dit que simuler un état de faiblesse avait été sa meilleure idée depuis longtemps…

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre qui reprend un épisode de la saison 2, je pense que vous vous doutez qu'étant donné la violence des épisodes suivants, je ne m'imaginais pas écrire en laissant Teddy et Nate ne pas réagir.

**Chapitre 11 : Le kanima**

Ce soir-là ils ne firent rien d'autre que se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Stiles ne nota pas le sourire satisfait de Derek qui se dit que simuler un état de faiblesse avait été sa meilleure idée depuis longtemps. Le lendemain lorsqu'il émergea lentement du profond sommeil dans lequel il se trouvait, Stiles ne réalisa pas immédiatement que quelque chose était différent. Ce n'est qu'en voulant se déplacer qu'il sentit un poids reposer sur sa poitrine et qu'il réalisa que la douce chaleur qu'il ressentait était dû à la présence d'une autre personne dans son lit.

Il mit un certain temps avant de se remémorer les évènements de la veille réalisant que c'était le corps de Derek qui se trouvait collé à lui. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, cette sensation était même très agréable mais il était dans l'impossibilité de se mouvoir comme il le voulait. Derek semblait le prendre pour son ours en peluche personnel resserrant son étreinte au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de se détacher de lui. Stiles profita du fait que Derek dorme toujours, il s'assure que celui-ci n'ait pas de fièvre. Au moment où il tendait le bras pour toucher son front, Derek retint celui-ci avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes.

Ils passèrent les minutes qui suivirent hors du temps profitant de la présence de l'autre expérimentant caresses et baisers. Stiles étant le moins expérimenté des deux, ce fut Derek qui prit l'initiative lui montrant la marche à suivre pour profiter au maximum de ce moment de plaisir et en donner à son tour. Lorsqu'ils finirent par émerger de la douce torpeur qui suivit leurs ébats, Stiles paniqua en se rendant compte qu'il leur restait une demi-heure avant de se rendre chez Teddy et Nate. Stiles sauta dans les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva tout en disant à Derek d'aller se laver pendant qu'il préparait de quoi les nourrir. Après un petit déjeuner composé de toasts au beurre et à la confiture et de café, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de leurs amis, non sans s'être au préalable arrêté dans une boulangerie chercher des croissants pour tout le monde.

La présence de la camaro de Derek mais l'absence d'autres voitures prouva qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Un quart d'heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie dans le salon autour d'un café.

Teddy : Bien on devrait commencer avant que vous ne commenciez les hostilités. Je vous préviens, si je trouve des tâches de sang, je vous obligerais à les nettoyer en les léchant. Bon, Nate tu viens m'amener le livre que je t'ai montré hier.

Nate : Oui maître à vos ordres.

L'ambiance s'était considérablement détendue depuis la veille au soir. Les sourires qu'ils espéraient discrets n'échapaient pas à tout le monde. Stiles et Derek qui avaient vécu une expérience similaire la nuit précédente se doutaient de quelque chose.

**Flash back**

La soirée avait été longue et difficile ramener Erica auprès de Boyd et Isaac ne s'était pas fait sans heurts. Cette fille était une véritable furie quand elle s'y mettait, Boyd et Isaac n'avaient pas été trop de deux pour la maintenir tranquille quand elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas que le lézard qui l'avait mis dans cet état mais aussi le jeune homme qui la raccompagnait.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement aucune lumière ne filtrait mais d'après le SMS reçu, il savait que ce dernier était déjà rentré. Vu l'ambiance tendue quelques heures plus tôt, il se douta que son meilleur ami boudait encore et avait dû se coucher sans l'attendre. Résigné, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose avec les restes du frigo. Cependant il eut la surprise de voir une multitude de bougies installées dans l'appartement ainsi qu'une table dressée pour deux. Nate sortit de la cuisine à cet instant tenant des boîtes de plats chinois à empoter.

Nate : Je me suis dit que tu aurais sans doute faim après tout ça.

Teddy : Merci.

Teddy n'avait pas l'intention de faire le premier pas, c'était Nate la tête de mule. Le repas se fit dans un silence pesant. Nate ne s'étant toujours pas décidé à dire quelque chose, Teddy choisit d'aller se coucher non sans avoir débarassé son assiette et l'avoir mis dans le lave-vaisselle. Une main lui attrapa le poignet le faisant pivoter vers Nate.

Nate : Je suis un crétin, je le sais très bien. La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas exprimer ce que…

Teddy : Quoi, vas-y dis-moi, j'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeur surtout que je suis toujours visé. Tu me d étestes, tu ne supportes plus notre amitié. Je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter ce traitement. Crevons l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute.

Nate : La vérité c'est que je ne vois plus notre amitié de la même façon.

Teddy lui jeta un regard blessé, puis se détacha de l'étau qui enserrait le poignet.

Teddy : Très bien je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à dire de plus. Bonne n…

Il fut interrompu par des lèvres et une langue qui cherchait l'ouverture de sa bouche. C'était tellement inattendu qu'il mot quelques instants avant de réagir ce qui était déjà trop long pour Nate qui reculait.

Nate : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Je t'en prie, oublies tout ça, dis-moi que ça ne changera rien entre nous.

Il allait quitter la pièce quand ce fut à son tour d'être retenu par le bras.

Teddy : Non, tout va changer. Je suis désolé pour mon manque de réaction. Tu m'as simplement surpris, toi aussi tu me plais. Si tu es prêt, on peut essayer tous les deux.

Nate : Oui je le veux.

**Fin du flash back**

Ils avaient passé la nuit à parler tous les deux, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose quelques baisers et caresses intimes. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait prêt pour l'instant à aller plus loin. Ils se disaient tous deux qu'ils avaient encore du temps devant eux.

Scott : Bon alors qu'est ce que vous savez sur cette bestiole ?

Teddy : Ce n'est pas un animal enfin pas complètement.

Scott : QUOI !

Stiles : Ca explique pas mal de chose.

Scott : Ca n'explique rien du tout, c'est encore un tour de passe passe.

Stiles : Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès. Quelle réflexion, nous nous sommes faits tous les deux quand on l'a vu pour la première fois.

Scott : Attends, tu es entrain d'insinuer que cette chose nous la connaissons.

Stiles : J'en ai bien peur et si c'est ce que je pense, c'est une véritable horreur.

Derek : C'est un kanima.

Teddy : C'est un être humain, le résultat d'une transformation ratée en loup-garou.

Stiles : Lydia, vous pensez que ce pourrait être elle le kanima. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'est pas transformée en loup après la morsure.

Teddy : C'est une des possibilités en effet. N'est ce pas Derek ?

Stiles : Derek, Isaac n'est pas ta première tentative de transformation. Qui… Qui est ce ?

Puis tout lui revint en pleine face, l'attitude de Jackson, son envie de devenir un loup-garou et toutes les petites choses depuis la disparition de Peter.

Stiles : Derek, tu as essayé de transformer Jackson ?

Mais Derek avait quitté la pièce sans dire un mot. Stiles à l'étonnement de tous s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Teddy se leva à son tour.

Scott : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous allez pas le suivre quand même. Alors que si ça se trouve, c'est lui le responsable de tout ça.

Stiles : Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement mais je pense que toute cette histoire est plus compliquée qu'on ne l'imagine.

Teddy : Nate, tu leur expliques. On se charge de Derek.

Sur le chemin qui les menait vers l'ancien manoir des Hale, Teddy expliqua dans le détail la réalité d'un kanima. Un être qui ne savait pas ce qu'il était ou qui il était mais également que par voie de conséquence, il ne pouvait avoir commis ces meurtres sans que quelqu'un d'autre soit derrière tout ça…

**A suivre**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Découvertes et interrogations**

Sur le chemin qui les menait vers l'ancien manoir des Hale, Teddy expliqua dans le détail la réalité d'un kanima. Un être qui ne savait pas ce qu'il était ou qui il était mais également que par voie de conséquence, il ne pouvait avoir commis ces meurtres sans que quelqu'un d'autre soit derrière tout ça. Arrivé à proximité du manoir, Stiles eut un instant d'hésitation se demandant si Derek voudrait le voir. Il sentit une pression sur son bras se tournant vers Teddy, il put voir la confiance dans son regard.

Teddy : Ca va bien se passer, il a besoin de toi.

Stiles : Tu crois ?

Teddy : J'en suis sur. Il est bourru et têtu mais je ne pense pas qu'il mérite de se culpabiliser de cette façon.

Stiles : Tu as raison, il a déjà beaucoup trop souffert.

Ils montèrent les escaliers le plus discrètement possibles, craignant que l'alpha se sentant menacer par leur présence ne les attaque. Cependant, le spectacle qui les attendait à l'intérieur était loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Une main dépassait du plancher de la maison tenant fermement un Derek déjà inconscient tandis qu'à ses côtés Lydia semblait dans une sorte de transe totalement immobile.

Tout se passa alors très vite avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Stiles se retrouva projeter à terre par une explosion lumineuse. Lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la vue et de ses membres, il n'entendit tout d'abord rien mais vit les signes faits dans sa direction par Teddy. La main avait totalement disparu mais Derek gisait toujours inconscient, Teddy tentait de reprendre son souffle, Stiles voyait bien qu'il avait dû déployer beaucoup d'énergie pour stopper tout… Enfin, il ignorait ce qui s'était passé tout ce qui l'inquiétait pour l'instant c'était Derek qui était allongé sur le sol pâle comme la mort.

Teddy : Stiles, je t'en prie, régis, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Ca ne capte pas ici, il faut que tu préviennes Deaton et les autres qu'ils se ramènent ici et très vite. Demande à Nate de m'apporte une potion d'Evanescence.

Stiles : Je…

Teddy : Ecoutes, je suis entrain de puiser dans ma propre énergie pour maintenir Derek en vie. Je ne peux pas tenir des heures.

Stiles ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il fonça dehors appelant immédiatement Nate espérant que ce dernier était encore avec les autres. Il ne sut jamais comment il réussit à se faire comprendre mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Nate apparut une trousse dans les mains.

Nate : Montres moi où je dois aller les autres arrivent en voiture.

Tous deux se précipitèrent littéralement à l'intérieur, ce fut un Teddy épuisé et soulagé qui les accueillit, il tenta de se révéler mais Nate l'en empêcha.

Nate : Tu ne bouges pas, je ne veux pas deux personnes inconscientes sur les bras. Tu sais à quel point, je suis doué dans la manipulation de potion. Donc avant toute chose, tu avales cette potion de régénération et ensuite tu t'occupes de Derek.

Cependant, l'opération fut plus compliquée que prévu, la potion redonna des forces à Teddy mais ses mains tremblaient encore tellement qu'il craignait de renverser celle de Derek.

Teddy : Stiles, viens par ici j'ai besoin de toi. La potion qu'il doit avaler se prend en 3 étapes. Ca ne sera pas difficile pour la première étape car il sera inconscient mais ensuite lors de la seconde étape c'est sa partie loup qui apparaîtra et à ce moment là il vaut mieux que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connait qui soit à ses côtés.

Stiles : Je suis peut être pas le mieux placé. Il est plutôt du genre à mordre d'abord et réfléchir ensuite.

Teddy : Il tient à toi, ça se voit et si tu imagines que nous n'avons pas remarqué la différence depuis hier.

Les discussions furent rapidement interrompues en voyant que Derek s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Suivant les instructions de Teddy, il souleva la tête de Derek et lui fit avaler un tiers de la fiole de potion puis tint ce dernier dans ses bras. Durant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se produisit, il lui sembla même que l'état de Derek empirait. Puis, le corps de Derek se mit à tremble dans son entier bousculant Stiles qui fut projeté à quelques pas de là. Les contours devinrent flous, le corps de Derek se changea en une brusque poussée en un loup au pelage noir et aux yeux rubis. Stiles s'approcha malgré les grognements parfaitement perceptibles. Le loup tenta de se redresser sur ses pattes mais s'effondra au sol en quelques instants.

Faisant fi, de ses inquiétudes premières, Stiles se précipita auprès du loup et l'aida à s'allonger sur ses genoux tout en lui caressant le pelage.

Stiles : Je sens que je vais le payer cher quand tu vas redevenir toi-même mais c'est sans doute la seule occasion que j'aurai de t'avoir totalement abandonné dans mes bras. Alors, j'en profite un peu. Bon maintenant, je vais te faire avaler un peu de la potion donc s'il te plait, bois-la comme un grand, je n'aurai pas la force de t'empêcher de me mordre. Saches le c'est ta seule chance de te soigner.

Le loup se laissa faire avec une facilité déconcertante. Il s'endormit ensuite dans les bras de Stiles. Nate avait donné une potion de sommeil afin que celle-ci ne soit pas tentée de d'enfuir et qu'elle ait une nuit paisible.

Siles : Il va s'en sortir.

Teddy : Je ne vais pas te mentir, il n'y a que le loup en lui qui est revenu pour l'instant. C'est à lui de vouloir revenir, si d'ici 8 heures, il n'a toujours pas repris forme humaine, il ne reviendra jamais.

Stiles : On ne peut rien faire de plus.

Teddy : Attendre et espérer, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire et le laisser se reposer. Il serait mieux dans un lit, je crois savoir qu'il en possède un à l'étage. Nate va t'aider à le transporter là haut.

Stiles : Ca pose un problème si je reste avec lui.

Teddy : Non, il vaut mieux que ce soit un visage familier qu'il ait face à lui quand il se réveillera. Essayes de dormir un peu, tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment.

Lorsque Nate redescendit, Teddy était toujours dans la même position où il l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Nate le prit dans ses bras lentement de peur de le casser.

Nate : Ca va aller ?

Teddy : Ne t'en fais pas, il va s'en remettre.

Nate : Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus, ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète mais pour toi. Tu as utilisé une quantité impressionnante de magie pour le garder en vie.

Teddy : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un maître de potion, et celle que j'ai avalé est une de mes propres créations plus efficace que celle sur le marché actuel… Nous allons devoir remettre cette conversation à plus tard, les autres arrivent.

Toute la bande entra en quelques minutes, tous armés d'un sac de couchage afin de pouvoir passer la nuit sur place avec un minimum de confort. Deaton grimpa immédiatement à l'étage et redescendit quelques instants plus tard.

Deaton : Stiles dort, il est épuisé littéralement. Il vaut mieux les laisser tranquille jusqu'à demain matin.

Teddy : Parfait dans cas, dormons. Attendons que tous les protagonistes soient présents et en forme avant de continuer cette conversation.

Stiles se réveilla une première fous deux heures plus tard et ne constata aucun changement, il caressa doucement la peau du loup.

Stiles : Allez Derek, n'abandonne pas la partie maintenant. Tu n'es plus seul désormais, il y a toute une meute à tes côtés. Ils ont tous besoin de toi, même Scott bien qu'il se refuse à reconnaître… Fais le pour moi s'il te plait, je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille bien que je ne sois pas dans ton cas entièrement.. J'ai vu la plupart des facettes de ta personnalité de la meilleure à la pire et je suis fier d'être à tes côtés. Je veux que ce qui vient de commencer entre nous évolue.

Il parla encore un moment doucement avant de se rendormir profondément. Il dormait si profondément lorsque Derek reprit forme humaine cette nuit là, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Même quand celui-ci se releva pour boire le reste de la potion selon les instructions posées à côté de la bouteille.

Derek se leva avec un mal de tête digne d'une bonne cuite dont en tant que loup-garou, il n'avait jamais pu faire l'expérience. Se levant aussi lentement que possible, il se dirigea vers ce qui restait de la fenêtre laissant les rayons de lune caresser sa peau. C'est ainsi qu'il l'aperçut le loup au pelage brun celui qu'il avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises, leurs regards se croisèrent en un échange silencieux.

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible pour lui celui qui avait sauvé sa vie ne pouvait être qu'un loup-garou et il ne doutait pas un instant que son compagnon d'arme en était un lui aussi. Et il avait une petite idée de qui ces deux-là comme il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le nom du kanima aujourd'hui. Il reprit ensuite sa place dans le lit avec un Stiles en mode koala qui s'accrocha immédiatement à lui.

Il était près de 8 heures du matin lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il mit quelques instants avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et eut un instant de panique avant de réaliser que c'était me corps d'un être humain et non celui d'un loup qu'il tenait dans les bras. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la fiole de potion. Derek s'était réveillé et l'avait bu, son soulagement fut telle qu'il resserra instinctivement sa prise autour de Derek dont les yeux s'ouvrirent.

Stiles : Hello comment te sens-tu ?

Derek : Hm !

Stiles : Allez une phrase complète s'il te plait.

Derek : Ca pourrait aller mieux.

Stiles _paniquant _: Quoi, dis-moi ce que je peux faire, ne bouges pas j'appelle Deaton.

Derek : Ce n'est pas de soin dont j'ai besoin mais de ceci.

Derek prit alors possession de ses lèvres dans une pulsion primitive. Quelques minutes plus tard, sans sortir de leur étreinte, ils commencèrent à parler.

Derek : Bon au moins on est sur d'une chose, nous savons qui est le kanima.

Stiles : Oui Jackson est notre objectif maintenant il faut trouver qui le contrôle. C'est notre priorité. Il faudra ensuite trouver comment aider Lydia à contrôler son pouvoir.

Derek : Tu sais ?

Stiles : J'ai compris lorsque j'ai vu la main de Peter te vider de toute ta force sous les yeux de Lydia prostrée_. _Lydia est une banshee n'est-ce pas ?

Derek : En effet, elle est le lien entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts…

**A suivre**


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà ce chapitre marque la première partie du final de cette histoire.

**Chapitre 13 : Le début…**

Stiles : J'ai compris lorsque j'ai vu la main de Peter te vider de toute ta force sous les yeux de Lydia prostrée_. _Lydia est une banshee n'est-ce pas ?

Derek : En effet, elle est le lien entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts.

Stiles : L'essentiel maintenant est de découvrir qui est celui qui le contrôle

Derek : Il serait peut être temps de descendre. Nous avons du public et des oreilles qui traînent.

Stiles : Tu as raison, il faut voir comment va Teddy, il t'a maintenu en vie en te donnant de son énergie en attendant l'arrivée de la potion.

Derek _marmonnant _: Je m'en fais pas pour lui.

Stiles ne l'entendit pas ou ne voulut pas l'entendre car il quittait déjà la chambre. Tous deux avaient convenu de ne pas descendre ensemble pour limiter les ragots. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans ce qui restait du salon, les autres étaient tous réveillés à des états différents toutefois. Seul, Nate n'était pas présent mais le visage de Teddy montrait que ce dernier était beaucoup plus en forme que la veille.

Stiles : Bonjour, à tous. Ne vous inquiétez pas Derek va bien, il s'est réveillé cette nuit, la potion a été très efficace.

Teddy : J'en suis ravi.

Les bruits de pas résonnant dans les escaliers les firent se tourner en direction de l'entrée. Derek fut très surpris de tous les regards et les sourires qu'il reçut. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens s'inquiètent pour lui.

Derek : Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat, je vais bien. _Désignant Teddy _: Toi, il faut qu'on parle maintenant.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux sans un mot mais Derek revint rapidement pour leur faire une dernière remontrance.

Derek : Et ne laissez pas vos oreilles de loup-garou traîner. Et Stiles…

Stiles : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii

Derek : Tu peux te joindre à nous.

Stiles qui commençait déjà à se dandiner prêt à bondir.

Derek : Et ne sautille pas, ce n'est pas une partie de campagne sinon je te laisse ici.

Stiles : Oui chef.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans la forêt restant silencieux en permanence lorsqu'ils rejoignirent une clairière ombragée.

Derek : Je pense que nous sommes au bon endroit loin des oreilles indiscrètes, ton pote nous rejoint.

Nate _apparaissant à l'orée de la clairière _: Je suis déjà là.

Derek : Bien je pense que vous vous doutez tous les deux de la raison pour laquelle on est ici. Et avant que vous posiez la question, Stiles mérite autant que moi les informations que vous allez nous donner.

Stiles : Je suppose qu'on va parler de votre petit problème de fourrure à tous les 3.

Derek : Problème de fourrures ?

Stiles : Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ou quoi. Ca fait six mois que mon meilleur ami est devenu un loup-garou, j'ai été le premier à savoir ce qu'il était devenu et ce en à peine quelques jours. Et pour avoir vu des pairs d'yeux rouges très régulièrement durant ces derniers mois, je sais reconnaître un loup et qui plus est un alpha quand j'en vois un ou plutôt trois.

Teddy : Quand ?

Stiles : A la prison, j'ai vu tes yeux changer de couleur mais c'était tellement fugace que je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que ça. Et puis, j'ai commencé à regrouper des souvenirs. L'épisode de la piscine m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. J'ai rencontré ton regard et j'ai su et puis hier soir quand tu as sauvé Derek, je savais que seul un loup-garou peut en sauver un autre en lui donnant son énergie.

Derek : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

Stiles : Je ne pensais pas que te le dire était judicieux, je…

Derek : Non, laisses tomber on en reparlera plus tard. Je suppose que vous avez fui l'Angleterre et les persécutions du ministère de la magie.

Stiles : Persécutions, quel genre de persécutions.

Derek : En Angleterre, les loups-garous sont considérés comme des animaux sauvages. Ils trouvent très peu d'emploi, sont mal payés et il y a encore peu de temps avaient des difficultés à entrer dans une scolarité normale.

Stiles : Bon sang, ils sont encore au Moyen Age là-bas. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez été mordu tous les deux vu votre maîtrise et la fait que Derek n'ait pas ressenti votre présence.

Teddy : Nate et moi sommes nés loups-garous pour être tout à fait exact, nous sommes un melting pot de plusieurs genres. Mon père était loup-garou, ma mère était une métamorphage et une sorcière.

Stiles : Etait ?

Puis réalisant ce qu'il était entrain de demander, il reprit.

Stiles : Désolé ça ne me regarde pas.

Teddy : Pas de problème, je n'ai rien à cacher à ce sujet. Je ne les ai quasiment jamais connus, ils sont morts quand j'avais six mois. J'ai été élevé par des personnes géniales dont un alpha. Ils m'ont intégré dans la meute, Nate en faisait déjà partie à l'époque par son père. Dès mon plus jeune âge, on ne m'a rien caché de mon héritage si bien que lorsque le loup s'est manifesté pour la première fois, je savais ce qui allait se passer et j'ai appris à le maîtriser bien plus vite que pour une personne mordue.

Stiles : Comment se fait-il que votre meute vous ait laissé partir à plus de 8 mille kilomètres de chez vous.

Teddy : L'alpha de notre meute estime que nous sommes suffisamment mûrs pour faire nos propres expériences et nous entraîner avant…

Derek : Avant la guerre qui s'annonce, Voldemort a disparu mais il n'est pas détruit. Il reviendra et à ce moment là les sorciers auront besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour gagner cette guerre.

Teddy : C'est tout à fait ça. Vous avez assez d'information ou vous voulez encore autre chose.

Seul le silence fit écho à ses paroles, tous les quatre se dirigèrent ensuite vers le manoir. Cependant, Stiles ralentit le pas retenant Teddy par le bras. La douleur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'il parlait de la mort de ses parents lui donnaient des remords.

Stiles : Je suis désolé pour notre comportement inquisiteur. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

Teddy : Je ne t'en veux pas, cette partie de mon passé est une plaie qui s'est refermée avec le temps mais qui reste comme une cicatrice douloureuse. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse malgré cela et j'ai appris à vivre avec ça au fond de moi.

Stiles : Tu as eu de la chance d'être très entouré d'après ce que je comprends.

Teddy : Ne désespères pas.

Stiles : Pardon.

Teddy : Je parle de Derek. De ce que j'ai compris, il a beaucoup souffert de la mort de sa famille et il se sent coupable. Il te faudra de la patience.

Stiles : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Teddy : Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu as déjà percé la carapace qu'il s'est forgé. Il faudra encore du temps qu'il n'avoue qu'il a des sentiments à ton égard.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence gêné mais ce qui les attendait dans le manoir ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant…

**A suivre**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : … De la fin**

Teddy : Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu as déjà percé la carapace qu'il s'est forgé. Il faudra encore du temps qu'il n'avoue qu'il a des sentiments à ton égard.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence gêné mais ce qui les attendait dans le manoir ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant. Derek et les deux autres à quelques dizaines de mètre de la maison se tendirent et stoppèrent le cheminement si bien que Stiles en percuta le dos de Derek devant lui.

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Derek : Tu restes ici et tu te tais. Et tu attends qu'on t'appelle.

Stiles : Mais…

Derek _prenant son visage dans les mains _: Ecoutes-moi pour une fous dans ta vie, fais ce que je te dis tête de mule.

Stiles : Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

Derek : S'il te plait Stiles, fais-le.

Stiles : D'accord, j'ai confiance en toi.

Derek était sur le point de partir quand Stiles prit possession de ses lèvres avec passion.

Stiles : Fais gaffe à tes fesses sour wolf.

Stiles tentait de ne pas montrer son inquiétude mais il se doutait bien que quelques choses de terrible avait dû se produire. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre un de ses amis. Il avait envie de hurler mais il finit par s'installer sur un tronc d'arbre couché se perdant dans la contemplation de la nature.

De leurs côtés, les trois autres eux aussi étaient inquiets ce qui les avait empêché de continuer avec Stiles, était quelque chose dont ils n'avaient voulu parler à ce dernier. En effet, comment lui expliquer que c'était une odeur bien caractéristique qui les avait poussés à le laisser derrière. Une odeur bien trop familière au goût des 3 loups, cette odeur c'était celle de la mort.

Quand il entendit des bruits dans les buissons environnants, Stiles pensa tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses 3 compagnons. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait et il ne put s'empêcher un hurlement de terreur de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

De leurs côtés, les trois autres avaient enfin atteint le manoir s'attendant au pire. Sur leurs gardes, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Le spectacle qui les attendait n'était pas du tout ce à quoi ils s' attendaient. Scott était prostré dans un coin de la pièce, il marmonnait des paroles trop incompréhensibles même pour les loups-garous. Seul Allison se tenait dans la pièce le tenant dans ses bras en essayant de le faire revenir. Quand elle aperçut les trois jeunes gens, elle leur fit un signe de tête en direction d'une autre pièce de la maison.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils comprirent d'où venait l'odeur, le corps sans vie de Jackson gisait au milieu de la pièce, Lydia à demi couchée sur lui pleurant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Isaac était là lui aussi, ses yeux parlaient mieux que son visage stoïque tant ils montraient une douleur profonde. Sans se concerter et le plus discrètement possible, ils laissèrent Lydia pleurer Jackson. Ils retournèrent donc dans le salon.

Derek : Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Mais personne ne semblait prêt à expliquer ou même à entendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant, comme un déclic, ce fut Scott qui finit par réagir en redressant la tête et en fixant l'alpha dans les yeux.

Scott : Je l'ai tué, j'ai tué Jackson. Je ne voulais pas, j'essayais juste de l'empêcher de nous attaquer. Il s'est juste sur moi, je l'ai projeté contre un mur. Il ne s'est pas relevé. Je croyais qu'il simulait mais son cœur ne battait plus.

Allison voulut le serrer dans ses bras mais il la repoussa.

Scott : Je suis un meurtrier et je n'ai même pas l'excuse de Jackson qui était manipulé.

Voix : Tu n'y es pour rien.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix bien connue de chacun d'eux. Stiles se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte pâle comme un linge.

Derek : Je t'avais dit de rester dans la forêt.

Stiles : Je sais mais j'ai découvert quelque chose qui m'a fait dire que je ne courrais plus de danger en venant ici.

Derek : Comment ça ?

Stiles : J'ai trouvé celui qui manipulait Jackson, il est mort.

Derek : Quoi ?

Stiles : Il est sorti des buissons et s'est effondré devant moi. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il leur dirait plus tard ce qu'il avait vu sur le corps du jeune homme. Pour l'instant, il fallait emmener le corps de Jackson chez Deaton afin qu'ils puissent comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Derek : Bien, on se sépare et on se retrouve chez le vétérinaire. Stiles, si tu t'en sens capable, accompagnes moi pour aller chercher le corps.

Scott : Tu n'es pas obligé.

Stiles : Non mais je veux le faire.

Sans un mot de plus, le groupe se sépara. Stiles et Derek partirent en direction de l'endroit indiqué par Stiles qui contrairement à son habitude ne proféra pas un seul son durant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut Derek qui reprit la parole.

Derek : Bon je sens que je vais le regretter mais s'il te plait, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Stiles : Je le connaissais, il s'appelait Matt. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi est ce que la haine triomphe, dis-moi.

Derek était incapable de trouver une réponse à cela. La haine avait fait parti si longtemps de sa propre vie, il commençait à peine à s'en défaire alors répondre à la question de Stiles lui paraissait impossible. Il fit alors la seule chose dont il se sentait capable, il prit Stiles dans ses bras le serrant avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Ils restèrent de longue minutes ainsi profitant de la présence de l'autre. Lorsque Stiles et lui reprirent finalement le chemin, il comprit enfin pourquoi Stiles n'avait rien voulu dire. En effet, lorsque Derek retourna le corps du jeune homme, il ne fit plus aucun doute pour lui que Matt n'était pas mort accidentellement mais que quelqu'un l'avait assassiné.

Stiles : On sait tous les deux ce que ça signifie.

Derek : Ce n'est pas fini. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre la famille Argent est à nouveau liée à toute cette histoire.

Stiles : Maintenant, reste à savoir comment le prouver. Je doute que le cher papa d'Allison accepte que son propre père soit le coupable. Et je…

Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone et lorsqu'il répondit, la catastrophé qu'il redoutait s'abattit tel un nuage noir sur leur tête.

Stiles : Il faut qu'on retourne au manoir.

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : On ne peut plus transporter Jackson. Scott ne semblait pas capable de me dire ce qu'il en était mais il a prévenu Deaton qui arrive.

Derek : Bon, laisses moi récupérer le corps. Tu te sens capable de m'aider ?

Stiles : Pas vraiment mais je vais le faire quand même.

Stiles savait que Derek avait vu bien trop de mort dans sa jeune vie que son propre père n'avait dû en voir en tant que shérif au cours de toute sa carrière. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble enfin en tous les cas à leur manière bien particulière, Stiles s'était promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Bon, le transport de cadavre, il l'avouait lui-même n'était pas forcément ce à quoi il pensait mais il fallait faire face.

A leur arrivée, la voiture de Deaton se garait devant le manoir. Ils ne prirent pas le temps d'expliquer la situation et le conduisirent directement dans la pièce où se trouvait le corps de Jackson. Ce qu'ils y virent les laissa un instant sans voix. Le corps de Jackson si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi désormais était enfermé dans une forme de cocon.

Derek : Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Teddy : Ceci est une chrysalide.

Stiles : Comme pour les papillons ? Tu es entrain de dire qu'il va se transformer en autre chose.

Teddy : Oui nous avons vérifié dans les livres, je suppose que le mort que vous avez là n'est autre que le marionnettiste initial. Tu le reconnais Scott.

Scott : Matt, c'est Matt. De ce que j'en ai compris, il aidait soi-disant Jackson. En réalité, il le manipulait pour parvenir à ses fins.

Stiles : Ce n'est pas le plus grave ce qui transperce sa poitrine est bien ce à quoi je pense.

Allison : Oui mon père n'aurait pas fait ça mais mon grand-père. Je sais qu'il est capable de tout mais pourquoi il hait les loups-garous.

Stiles : Ecoutes, contactes ton père, je pense qu'en voyant ça, il comprendra. Je pense que ton grand-père veut piéger la meute ou en tous les cas Derek.

Mais les bruits qu'ils entendirent dans l'autre pièce les empêcha de continuer.

Stiles : Je crois qu'on n'aura pas besoin de patienter très longtemps. Dis dans tes livres de sorcellerie, existe-t-il un sort permettant de suivre quelqu'un à distance.

Teddy : Il est déjà en place.

Derek : Parfait on lui laisse un peu d'avance et on le suit. Les humains restent ici.

Stiles : Mais…

Derek : Je ne tolèrerais aucune discussion, la situation est ce qu'elle est, je refuse de mettre en danger plus de monde que nécessaire. Boyd et Erica, vous restez ici et veillez sur eux trois.

Seulement, les évènements ne se déroulèrent pas de la façon qu'ils prévoyaient et lorsque Stiles débarqua fonçant droit dans le mur de l'entrepôt ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. En effet, Derek était maintenu par le kanima tandis que Gerard Argent approchait son bras pour se faire mordre. Teddy et Nate gisaient par terre paralysés par la toxine du kanima. Lydia agit alors avec tout ce qu'elle avait de courage. Elle parla à Jackson qui petit à petit reprit forme humaine relâchant sa prise sur Derek qui empala Jackson. Ils savaient tous que c'était la seule chose à faire mais ça ne signifiait pour autant que c'était facile.

Et puis le miracle se produisit sous les yeux de tous un hurlement de loup retentit et Jackson se releva. Gérard était toujours sous la surveillance d'Isaac. Mais tout bascula quand ils virent que Nate s'approchait tenant une arbalète à la main pointée sur la poitrine de Gérard. Ce fut Teddy le plus rapide, il se posta entre Nate et Gérard.

Teddy : Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

Nate : Et pourquoi pas, le monde serait définitivement débarrassé de cette ordure.

Teddy : Ce n'est pas la solution, il ne mérite pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier à cause de lui.

Nate : Mais…

Teddy : Moi aussi je voudrais…

Nate : C'est tellement injuste.

De dépit, il jeta l'arme. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu ce qui arriverait dans les minutes qui suivirent. Gérard récupéra l'arbalète la pointant en direction de Nate qui lui avait tourné le dos.

Gérard : Si toi, tu as des scrupules à tuer quelqu'un moi pas.

C'est Teddy qui réagit le premier se jetant au devant de la flèche. La force de l'impact le projeta sur Nate qui tomba au sol….

**A suivre**


	16. Chapter 16

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, il y aura une petite surprise en fin de semaine avec l'épilogue.

**Chapitre 15 : Un amour éternel**

Gérard : Si toi, tu as des scrupules à tuer quelqu'un moi pas.

C'est Teddy qui réagit le premier se jetant au devant de la flèche. La force de l'impact le projeta sur Nate qui tomba au sol. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir, il n'entendit que des sons de lute et des hurlements de loup. Quand il réalisa enfin que ce qui se tenait sur son dos n'était aitre que le corps de Teddy. La panique le gagna car il ignorait comment se relever sans risquer de faire plus de mal à Teddy. C'est alors qu'il entendit le poids de Teddy se soulever. Il put enfin se relever à son tour. Il ignora ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer sur la vision de Teddy gisant ensanglanté un carreau d'arbalète en pleine poitrine.

Il se précipita à ses côtés posant la tête de son compagnon sur ses genoux. Stiles tentait de juguler la perte de sang. Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun y lut la même détresse. Leur réflexion fut interrompue par Derek.

Derek : Merde, Scott ramènes tes fesses tout de suite.

Scott : C'est pas vrai.

Derek : Ne réfléchis pas, fonces chez les Argent et trouves dans quoi la flèche a été trempée. A l'endroit ou elle est plantée, nous n'avons que très peu de temps pour le sauver.

Scott : J'appelle Allison tout de suite.

Derek : Le plus rapide, c'est qu'on le conduise chez Deaton.

Nate ne laissa à personne d'autre le soin de prendre Teddy dans ses bras. Le plus délicatement possible, il le prit dans ses bras. Stiles ouvrit la marche au pas de charge ouvrant la portière arrière de sa jeep. Nate était fou d'inquiétude, les symptômes que Teddy présentait, ne faisaient aucun doute pour lui. La teinte du visage de Nate ressemblait à celle qu'il avait vu sir son père lorsqu'il était mort. Cette nuit-là l'avait marqué jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Dès leur arrivée plutôt que de se rendre dans le cabinet du vétérinaire, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Nate et Teddy. Il fut poussé par Derek vers la sortie de la chambre, une fois qu'il eut déposé Teddy sur le lit. Stiles l'accompagna sur le même chemin avec Derek qui lui claqua littéralement la porte au nez.

Nate s'effondra contre le mur et mit la tête entre les mains mais il ne craqua pas. Il repensa à tous les moments que Teddy et lui avaient vécu ensemble. De leurs premiers ébats d'enfant à une amitié sincère et maintenant… Maintenant, il ne lui avait rien dit et le regrettait amèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Scott au regard perdu dans le vague qui apparut tenant bien enveloppé un autre carreau d'arbalète. Il ne dit ruen mais Stiles sentit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de sérieux, il ne dit cependant rien trop inquiet pour Teddy pour réfléchir plus avant. Après avoir déposé le carreau, il quitta l'appartement aussi vite qu'il était venu.

**Deux heures plus tard**

Stiles était anéanti si le jeune homme qui se tenait dans la pièce à côté venait à mourir jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. L'attente lui était insupportable et c'était pareil pour la personne qui se tenait assis près de lui. Ils se dressèrent tous deux à la vue de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Deux hommes apparurent sur le seuil.

Stiles : Comment va-t-il , docteur Deaton ?

Deaton : Je… j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…

Homme : Non, il n'est pas, je refuse…

Stiles : Nate attend.

Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà précipité dans la chambre faisant fi des personnes qui l'entouraient. Stiles regarda les 2 autres hommes, puis se précipita dans les bras de …

Stiles : Derek, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort. Je t'en supplie. Toi, tu as bien survécu à une balle d'aconit-tue-loup alors pourquoi pas lui.

Derek : Stiles, la flèche était très près du cœur. Le temps qu'on arrive ici, la contamination était déjà très évoluée.

Stiles _pleurant dans son cou _: Il ne méritait pas ça, ce n'est pas juste.

Dans la chambre, Nate se tenait au chevet d'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui, il serrait sa main très fort dans l'espoir de lui donner un peu de sa force pour lui permettre de survivre.

Nate : T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Pas maintenant, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Je suis là près de toi, Teddy.

Derek éloigna discrètement Stiles de la chambre laissant Nate veiller Teddy. Stiles était incapable de retenir ses larmes. Aidé de Derek, il s'installa sur le canapé le visage niché dans le cou de Derek.

Derek _lui caressant les cheveux _: Je sais, je sais.

Stiles _entre deux hoquets _: Comment tu … tu fais ?

Derek : A faire quoi ?

Stiles : A subir tous ses coups sans rien laisser paraître.

Derek : Je ne les subis pas, je les dépasse c'est ce que j'au appris à faire depuis des années.

Stiles : Comment la vie peut basculer aussi vite, il y a quelques heures, il riait avec nous. Il me parlait de son père. Et là, il est, il est…

Derek : Pas encore.

Stiles : QUOI !

Derek : Moins fort, s'il te plait.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagé toutes les nuits ces derniers mois, Nate laissait libre cours à ses larmes.

Nate : Je te demande pardon tout est de ma faute. Tu savais que je n'étais pas prêt à venir et pourtant tu m'as soutenu tout au long du chemin. Et tout ce que j'ai fait pour te remercier c'est te condamner à mort. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime.

Teddy _ouvrant les yeux _: Je t'aime aussi espèce d'idiot.

Nate recula brutalement les yeux écarquillés.

Nate : Mais… mais…

Teddy : Je suis désolé pour la frayeur que je t'ai faite. J'étais vraiment dans un état critique mais il semblerait que mon organisme et par voie de conséquence le tien a les capacités de se défendre contre l'aconit. Il a fallu qu'il me retire la flèche mais ça a pris près d'une heure avant que je reprenne connaissance et que la plaie commence à cicatriser.

Nate : Tu t'es moqué de moi ?

Teddy : Non, je voulais juste te faire une frayeur à la hauteur de celle que tu m'as faite lorsque tu allais tuer Gérard. Ne t'en vas pas s'il te plait.

Voyant que Nate gardait un visage fermé, Teddy se relevait du lit non sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de douleur.

Nate : T'essaies de m'amadouer, tu sais que ça ne marchera pas deux fois.

Teddy : Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la pièce commença à tourner autour de lui. Il se serait remis d'aplomb tout seul mais Nate fut plus rapide. Il le soutint et l'aida à se rasseoir sur le lit.

Nate : Bon sang deux frayeurs en moins d'une demi-journée, c'est un peu beaucoup pour moi. Je t'aime espèce d'idiot et je crois que je suis plutôt fier de mes talents de comédiens.

De leur côté, Stiles et Derek après une explication plus que musclée avaient trouvé eux aussi un moyen beaucoup plus constructif de se rabibocher. Les 4 jeunes gens passèrent la nuit à l'appartement. Le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures lorsque Teddy émergea de la chambre tandis que Nate partait prendre une douche. Le visage fermé de Stiles ne lui disait rien qui vaille lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine. C'était celui que son père utilisait lorsque Nate et lui faisaient une bêtise.

Stiles : Ne restes pas planter là. Je ne vais pas te mordre.

Teddy : Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Stiles le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'ours.

Stiles : Ne me refais plus jamais une frayeur pareille.

Teddy put sentir alors des larmes couler le long de son cou où Stiles avait niché son visage. Il se repartit cependant rapidement et desserra son étreinte.

Stiles : Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Et si j'entends les mots instincts maternels de ta bouche loup grincheux, j'attaque.

Les jours qui suivirent cependant furent beaucoup moins drôle. Quelques heures après ce début de matinée, ils apprirent une nouvelle qui plomba le moral de tous. La mère d'Allison était morte, elle s'était suicidée après avoir reçu une morsure de loup-garou. Allison avait décidé de s'éloigner du monde des chasseurs et du surnaturel, Scott et elle s'étaient séparés laissant ce dernier au bord de la dépression.

Toutefois, les jeunes gens profitaient des derniers jours qui leur restaient à vivre dans le passé. Poussé par son compagnon, Nate avait décidé d'aller parler à son père pour le soutenir en ces jours difficiles. Il avait poussé Scott à quitter la maison et l'emmena se défouler dans la forêt. Deux heures sans le lâcher, à le faire transpirer et ils finirent par s'arrêter le souffle court.

Scott _reprenant_ son souffle : Merci.

Nate : De quoi ?

Scott : Comment as-tu su que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin ?

Nate : C'est ce que je fais quand j'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Ma mère m'a dit que mon père le faisait aussi du temps où… enfin ça n'a aucune importance maintenant

Scott : Tu as dit, était ton père est…

Bizarrement, le mot ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa bouche comme si un instinct inconnu lui faisait dire que la douleur dans les yeux de Nate suffisait à taire ses interrogations. Cependant, leur conversation fut interrompue par une sensation qu'ils reconnaîtraient entre toutes.

Nate et scott : Un alpha…

**A suivre**


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

Bizarrement, le mot ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa bouche comme si un instinct inconnu lui faisait dire que la douleur dans les yeux de Nate suffisait à taire ses interrogations. Cependant, leur conversation fut interrompue par une sensation qu'ils reconnaîtraient entre toutes.

Nate et scott : Un alpha.

Ils suivirent l'odeur entêtante craignant que l'alpha ne soit pas seul et qu'il s'attaque à un des humains de la meute. En effet, l'odeur se situait à proximité de l'entrepôt où Stiles était resté seul effectuant des recherches sur le nouvel alpha ou plus vraisemblablement aux vues de la marque qui avait été peinte sur la porte du manoir la meute qui approchait. Nate garda tout de même un certain sang froid réalisant qu'il devait prévenir les autres qu'à deux, ils risquaient de ne pas être de taille s'il devait s'attaquer à une meute entière.

**Entrepôt même moment**

Stiles râlait pour la quinzième fois face à la lenteur du réseau informatique mais il n'avait hélas pas le choix. Derek avait exigé qu'il fasse ses recherches ici estimant qu'avec la nouvelle menace mieux valait rester grouper. Bon aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas, Derek lui était parti voir Jackson qui voulait lui faire part de quelques choses. Stiles lui se doutait de ce dont il s'agissait, il avait vu ce regard hanté. Et il ne le connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir déjà vu dans celui de Derek.

Soudain, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine signe d'une catastrophe imminente. Lorsqu'il vit une lueur dorée exploser le laissant aveugle à toute chose pendant plusieurs minutes. La première chose qu'il aperçut lorsqu'il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, ne le rassura pas vraiment loin de là. Dans l'ombre de l'entrepôt, une paire d'yeux rubis le fixait. Il se détendit cependant quand il aperçut les traits de la personne qui lui faisait face. Il avait eu des doutes ces dernières semaines et maintenant ceux-ci se transformèrent en certitude.

Stiles : D…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir les sens en alerte, il entendit l'arrivée de Derek qui était prêt à bondir mais deux cris le retinrent quasiment simultanément. L'un venait de la bouche de Stiles, l'autre de Teddy qui se tenait sur le seuil et le mot qu'il prononça, laissa le silence s'abattre sur l'entrepôt.

Teddy : Papa.

Teddy regretta immédiatement le mot qui était sorti de sa bouche. Les 3 regards qui lui furent lancés, lui prouvait qu'il s'était comporté de façon aussi idiote que Nate.

Derek _adulte _: il tient ça de toi, pas de moi.

Les autres se demandaient à qui il s'adressait avant d'apercevoir une personne dans l'ombre.

Derek _jeune regardant fixement Stiles _: Tu n'as pas l'air plus surpris que ça.

Stiles : Pas plus que toi.

Teddy regardait les 3 autres réalisant petit à petit que Nate et lui n'avaient pas dû être aussi subtil que ça.

Stiles : Tu es plutôt doué en matière de dissimulation mais Nate dès que je l'ai croisé, j'ai eu une sorte de flash. Lui et Scott se ressemblent par bien des aspects surtout sous leur forme de loup. Et je n'ai aucun doute non plus sur le nom de sa mère.

Teddy : Mais qu'est ce que vous venez faire tous les deux ?

Derek : Il s'inquiétait.

Voix : Et je n'étais pas le seul. Loup grincheux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Stiles qui fut pris au dépourvu, il savait que Teddy avait été par un couple et bien qu'il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il soit aussi une part intégrante de ce couple.

Derek : Apparemment, tu n'avais pas tout réussi à comprendre. Te voilà coi, tu devrais être surpris plus souvent

Teddy : Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris maintenant, Nate et moi, venons de l'avenir. Mes parents sont morts et dans leurs dernières volontés m'ont confié à Derek alors que je n'avais que six mois. Et vous m'avez élevé comme votre fils. Et puis…

Il se tut car deux spectateurs inattendus étaient là et aux vues du regard de détresse que lançait Teddy, il comprit que Scott avait tout entendu lui aussi. Et au regard de Scott, il comprit qu'il savait autre chose et ça avait provoqué de sacrés dégâts. Ses parents l'avaient compris eux aussi dans leur version plus jeune. Personne n'osait briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Scott : Alors, tu es mon fils et à ce que j'en ai compris Allison est ta mère.

Nate : Oui.

Scott : Pourquoi êtes vous venus dans le passé au risque de changer l'histoire.

Nate : Je…

Les larmes et les sanglots dans sa voix l'empêchèrent de poursuivre sa phrase alors que Teddy venait à ses côtés le prendre dans ses bras.

Teddy : Nous sommes venus parce que Nate souhaitait connaître son père.

Scott : Je suppose que tu as dû être déçu.

Nate : Bien sur que non tu es et resteras mon père et je suis fier de toi. Ces quelques mois en ta compagnie m'ont rendu heureux.

Scott : Tout comme je suis fier de l'homme que tu es mon fils.

Scott prit alors son fils dans une étreinte puissante.

Scott _lui murmurant à l'oreille _: Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis vint le temps des adieux. Tous savaient que pour que l'avenir reste inchangé, il fallait que ces révélations tombent dans l'oubli jusqu'au moment propice. Les deux sorciers murmurèrent une rapide incantation et tous les quatre disparurent dans un flash de lumière.

Lorsqu'ils reparurent, ils se trouvaient au même endroit mais vingt-six ans dans l'avenir. Nate avait toujours su que cela devait se terminer ainsi mais il ne put se retenir de pleurer la disparition de son père une deuxième fois. Sa mère apparut dans son champ de vision et il se jeta dans ses bras.

La mère et le fils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre ignorant le monde autour d'eux si bien qu'ils ne virent pas la silhouette qui se dessinait au loin etqui était bien connu de tous. Ce fut un mot de Stiles qui les firent réagir « Scott ! ».

Ils se tournèrent et le virent l'homme qu'ils avaient aimé plus que tout au monde. Ils ignoraient comment c'était possible mais il s'en fichait, ils étaient à nouveau réunis et cela valait et c'était tout ce qui comptait

**Fin**

Je pense que la fin est relativement ouverte à vous de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le sujet. Et peut être ferais-je un O.S là-dessus.


End file.
